Natsu and Ezra's Troublesome Days
by NaZa Daisuki
Summary: Ichiya gave Natsu a perfume called [Anti Motion Sickness Perfume] as a friendly gift. However, what he actually accidentally gave him is another perfume called [Sexual Drive Max Perfume], which has the effects exactly as it name implies. What will happen to Natsu as he falls under the effect of this perfume? Could he control himself in front of Erza, the woman he secretly loves?
1. Chapter 1 - The New Beginning

Harujion, a port town in the continent of Fiore. This town is famous for it's fishing industry and delicious seafood cuisines. However, the security on this town is lax, making this port also famous as an illegal trades and goods highway.

On it's paved roads in the middle of the day, a person with pink, ruffly hair is walking by. He is wearing a sleeveless black waistcoat that is left open, exposing his bare chest and abs. He is also wearing a white, knee length trousers. A sleeping bag is hanging on his back. And even though it is hot today, this guy has a scale patterned scarf around his neck. Together with him is a strange blue creature, lying down on his head. Both of them looks really exhausted, to the point where they look like they will collapse at any moment.

"Aahh.. I'm so tired. Its so hot. I'm so hungry. I'm quickly drying up like a fish."

The strange creature muttered.

"Aahhh... Me, too. But, we have to finish our mission first to get the reward. Master told us to do this as quiet as possible, or we will be noticed. You don't want those bastards who kidnaps and enslaves innocent people to continue their dirty activities, do you?"

The scarfed guy replied.

"I am completely aware on what our mission is. But, I can't do a decent job while hungry. In the first place, it's because you melted our money that we weren't able to have breakfast. I already reminded you more than a hundred times to remove your wallet when you are about to fight. The money is not magically enchanted like your clothes so they will melt in extreme heat. Why do you always forget about that? Natsu you idiot. Haaah..."

"I get it already, jeez. Just hold it in until we finish this mission. The moment we find them, I will beat them up really quick and go back right away so we can get the reward already. That's why, keep your eyes sharp, Happy. You're better than me in recognizing faces of people based on posters and pictures. Don't miss anyone around us."

The strange creature, who is named Happy, just sighed, defeated. He's been the partner with the scarfed guy, Natsu, in his entire life and he knows that he never backs down during a mission. No matter what happens, he won't go back until he finishes it. It's not that he is too prideful of himself. It's just because he is quite strict with himself when accepting jobs. Also, he wants to finish it up quickly so that they can accept another one.

Not that he dislikes it. But, today is an exception. He is hungry. And he can't concentrate while he's hungry. Also, hunger causes the timespan of his magic to shorten. That's the only magic he could use so he feels uneasy when it is shortened.

 _Well, we don't have any other option right now, anyway. I hope there would be a miracle, something like a fish falling from the sky. Aahh, how nice that would be. Whoops. Thinking about fish just makes me hungrier. Hold it in, Happy. Don't let your own desires win against your pride as a mage._

The pair continued to walk around the town. They have no particular destination. They are just waiting for a miracle that somehow, they would stumble upon their targets. They could've asked around for information but they avoided doing something like that. It's because they have to stay unnoticed to keep their enemy from knowing their purpose for coming in this town. If they would be careless, their targets might know about them and do a countermeasure to make their job harder. Or worse, they might flee. Their targets are a bunch of people who do dirty jobs, after all.

Because of that, their only information they have about their target is the one given by their master. He said that their main target will show up in this town between the third day till the sixth day of this week. After receiving the mission, they dispatched immediately to this town.

It has been three days already since then. And in these three days, they already experienced a lot of things, such as beating up robbers who tried to take away their belongings and running away from the military due to the damage they have done while they were beating up those robbers. Definitely not quiet at all. But they are too tired and too hungry to reflect on their actions. All that could do is to walk around the town while avoiding the military at the same time. And this situation makes it seem that they were playing hide and seek, where they're the seeker and the hider at the same time.

While they were walking aimlessly, they noticed a crowd forming up in the middle of the road. The ones in the crowd were all women, mostly ones in their teenage years. To avoid attracting attention, they carefully approached the crow and pushed themselves forward. When they were almost at the center, they heard a man's voice from the middle.

"We have a party in the ship tonight. Please come."

After that, someone emerged from the crowd. Its a tall guy that wears a blue cape that hangs loosely on his shoulders. He is standing on a little cloud made of flame. It looks like that flame cloud thing has an ability to make its user or rider fly. With it, he soared upwards while smiling at the ladies, making them squeal with excitement.

"Eh? Isn't that him?"

Happy suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Natsu replied, quite alarmed.

"If I'm not mistaken, that guy is Bora, one of the people we are looking for."

"Seriously? There's no time to waste here, then. Let's go and follow him, Happy!"

"Aye!"

Happy exclaimed.

They began to run towards Bora but they didn't look where they are going. They didn't notice the person right in front of them. Because of that, they crashed into that person.

"Ah!"

"Kya!"

Both Natsu and the victim tumbled in the road, while Happy successfully avoided danger by jumping down before he fell down with them both.

Natsu stood up first and checked the other person.

"Um, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?"

After saying it, he observed the person he just bumped into. It turns out that it is a woman. She has a blonde length hair that is tied up into a ponytail. Her skin is white and smooth. She has a slim, sexy body. She's wearing a sleeveless white shirt with blue stripes, and a short, black skirt fastened with a belt. A whip is attached to the left side of the belt while a bunch of keys is attached at the other side.

"Ah, it's fine, I'm alright."

The blonde woman reassured.

"That's great to hear."

Natsu held out his arm to help the blonde woman stand up. She then grabbed it and pulled herself upwards.

"Thanks."

The blonde woman said. After thanking him, she bent down and picked up her sling bag.

"Its fine. I am the one in the wrong, anyway. I was too busy chasing that guy that I forgot to look where I am going."

"Guy? You mean, that one from here earlier?"

"Yeah, I need to chase after him before I lost him. Well then, I need to go now. I'm sorry for what I did. Let's go, Happy!"

Natsu almost broke into a sprint but Happy did not jump on him. So he turned around and looked at his partner who is standing still on the street, unmoving.

"Hey Happy, what are you waiting for? Hurry up already or else we'll completely lose our only guide."

However, Happy did not budge a bit. His eyes is glued somewhere in the other side if the street. Puzzled, Natsu approached him.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Happy stayed the same. Now that he is closer, he saw a little drool on the edge of Happy's lips. His eyes is shining brightly, an expression Natsu perfectly recognize.

 _Eh? Don't tell me-_

Natsu then looked at the same place Happy is staring at, and just as he guessed, there is a restaurant at the other side of the street. He inhaled a little from the direction of the restaurant.

 _Woah! That place smells good! Is that a high class restaurant? Damn, I wanna eat. But, now is not the time for that. If I don't hurry, we will surely lose him. Also, we don't have any money._

"Happy! Come on!"

"Hmm? Ah! Bora! Let's hurry, Natsu! No time to waste! **[Wings]**!"

After activating his magic, Happy flew towards him and grabbed his scarf. They quickly flew 20 meters upwards, higher than the buildings on the ground. After surveying their surroundings twice, they didn't see Bora. Even the traces of that flame cloud is gone.

"He's gone."

Natsu mumbled dejectedly.

"Aye, he's gone."

Happy replied in the same tone.

Natsu just sighed tiredly as Happy slowly descended back to the streets. After landing, Natsu walked towards the sidewalk and sat, since the sidewalk is built a foot higher than the streets. Happy did the same thing without saying anything. They sat there in silence for quite some time, discouraged of themselves until a female voice interrupted them.

"Um, excuse me, are you two alright?"

Both of them turned around at the same time and saw the face of the speaker.

"Ah, its you from earlier. Do you need something?"

Natsu asked.

"Hello. We met again. Actually, I need to ask you something. Can I have a bit of your time?"

"Huh? What do you want to ask?"

"Sorry but I prefer not to say it here. Can you come with me?"

Natsu then stood up while Happy jumped at Natsu's shoulders.

"Fine by me. So, where are we going?"

"How about that restaurant there? My treat."

The blonde woman smiled at them, showing sincerity on her words.

Doubting their ears, Natsu and Happy looked at each other, then at the woman.

"A-are you serious?"

Unable to believe their stroke of luck, Natsu can't help asking the woman for confirmation. And it doesn't look like the woman is a bad person, but he can't be so sure. For all he knows, this woman might be just pranking them.

"Eh? Yeah, I promise."

The woman smiled to them once more.

Right after she said those words, both Natsu and Happy groveled into the ground and planted their foreheads into the ground with an incredible speed. In unison, they shouted out their wholehearted thanks to the woman.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! REALLY, THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! WE DON'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS BUT WE WILL TAKE IT ANYWAY!!!"

Their strange action attracted the attention of the people on the street. They were really surprised from the loud shout of the two. However, the woman was much more shocked and embarrassed by the scene, since she's the one they are bowing down to.

 _Eehh?? Eeeehhh?! Wait, what are these two doing?! God, this is so embarrassing!! I have to do something right away to stop them from doing this!_

After inhaling and exhaling her breath for a few times, she finally calmed down. First she needs to have them stop groveling. But how? Using the 'Taking it Back' strategy seems too cruel so she will only use it as last resort. She has to do this in a peaceful way.

"I see, I see. Then, please stand up. Let's go inside so we can talk properly."

However, they refused to move. It seems like they really wanna show how grateful they are. But, her next words bent their resolve.

"Also, so that we can eat already."

Both of them stood up faster than the speed they executed when they groveled. In fact, she wasn't even able to see them standing up. After she finished talking, their groveling form just disappeared, and changed into the two standing up timidly.

"Well then, let's go."

She started to walk towards the other side of the streets, the place where the restaurant is located. And behind her, there were two starving creatures who were drooling openly. Without further ado, she went straight inside and the pair followed her.

She surveyed around the restaurant. There were numerous people inside. In fact, the restaurant is almost full. The available tables can be counted with only one hand. She then proceeded towards the nearest available place and sat down. Seeing the two still standing, she smiled at them again and gestures them to sit down. And they did in a quick flash. When everything is ready, she took three menus from the stack and offered the two to the pair.

"Please choose the ones you like. You can pick as many as you want. Okay?"

She expected them to behave this time, since they are inside a populated place but she guessed wrong. The two stood up and inhaled.

 _Oh crap, they are going to do something embarrassing again. I need to stop them right away, no matter how._

Seconds before Natsu and Happy thank her once more, the woman interrupted them.

"Opps. Stop right there. Please be seated and stop doing that. Or else I will go away."

 _So I ended up using that strategy in the end. Haaah. I hope they wouldn't hate me for that._

Those words froze the both of them and made them regain their senses.

 _She will leave = no money = no food_

After analyzing the fearsome truth, they seated once more and behaved. They realized they were causing trouble for this kind woman. And thus, they apologized. But this time, in a low voice.

"Um, I'm really sorry. It seems we were too excited that we didn't realize that we are troubling you."

Natsu apologized in a sincere voice.

"Aye."

The strange animal chorused weakly.

"Its fine. I'm just glad you understood. Well then, please choose already so that we may already eat."

"Alright. But actually, we already have something in mind."

She was surprised by their answer since they never even glanced at the menu. But, they might've came here before already so she didn't ask further.

"Great. I'll go call the waiter, then."

She then reached for the bell at the center of the table and rung it. Things like these are common in restaurants since it is loud but not too disturbing. This way, the customers who are dining won't be disturbed too much.

After a little while, a waiter wearing a black apron over a white long sleeves and long black pants came over. It must be their uniform. He approached Natsu and the gang and politely greeted them.

"Good afternoon, dear customers and welcome to Blue Fin. May I take tour order?"

The woman was the one who spoke up first.

"I'll have a strawberry parfait, please. I'll also have a pineapple juice."

"Understood. How about your companions?"

"Ah, I'll have one of each dish. Happy will have the most delicious fish dish you have."

Natsu spoke up.

"Aye! Fish is the best!"

Naturally, the woman was surprised. She never met anyone who is that's absurd. In fact, someone who orders something like that doesn't normally exist. They only exist in books as a gluttony, third rate character. Like an informant who asks to be fed as payment or something like that. But now, she really did meet one.

 _Uwah. Just how much is that all in total? I hope it won't be too much or else I'll go broke before I even get to reach my goal. Well, I did say that they can have anything they want so I can't say something about it. I just hope it won't amount into too much or I will get broke before I even reach that city._

The waiter then interrupted her thought as he asked for confirmation.

"Is that all, ma'am, sir?"

"Ah, yes. That's all. Thanks."

The woman replied to him.

"Well then, please wait for awhile as we prepare your orders."

The waiter then walked away towards the counter to submit their order list. The woman then proceeded to do her real intentions.

"Can we begin now? First, let's start with self introductions. I am Lucy, a mage. I don't belong to a guild yet, though. How about you two?"

"I am Natsu. And this is my partner, Happy. We are also mages, but we are in a guild."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu and Happy."

"Same here, Luigi."

"Aye!"

 _Eh? Did I just misheard it? Surely, they won't get someone's name wrong when they just heard it a few seconds earlier, will they?_

"Anyway, what do you wanna ask us, Luigi?"

 _Ah, they really did._

"Its Lucy. And I have a few questions for you. I hope you can answer them."

"Alright. As long as we know the answer, Lucy"

"I'll start with this one. Why are you chasing that guy from earlier?"

 _Uwah. I sound like an interrogator at a military post._

"Its our mission. We are here to arrest a slave trading group."

"I see. So, you mean that guy from earlier is one if them?"

"Aye! I recognized him right away since his sketch shows a strange marking on his right forehead. And his face looks similar, too. His name is Bora, Bora of Prominence. He is quite a troublemaker, with repeated offenses of thievery. That's the reason why he was banished from his guild, Titan Nose several years ago. However, his troublesome attitude was well-known so an illegal smuggling group scouted him. After some years, he became the leader of the group himself and he further expanded their specialty and variety. Selling slaves is one of those."

Slaves. People who are treated as a property. No matter what their masters do to them or makes them do, they can't refuse. Their freedom are taken against their will and they were bound to suffer for the rest of their lives. Powerless people who doesn't have the power to fight back or refuse are the ones who usually fall to the palms of the powerful ones. Even if they were treated like toys or disposable things, they can't refuse. This is truly a gruesome and cruel act.

But, this act is already banned in the whole Magnolia. Eight years ago, the newly appointed king of Magnolia submitted this law as his first project. Anyone who breaks this law will face dire consequences. Owning a single slave will result in being imprisoned for 25 years. Slave traders are worse. They will spend the rest if their lives in a prison cell, where they will be treated 'appropriately', just like how slaves were treated.

However, some people still continue doing these acts in secret. That is why slave traders are still all around. The cooperation of some corrupt government officials played part in this matter.

So, to be able to capture these criminals while keeping the corrupt officials from knowing, the King's faction decided to use the magician's guild and it's mages, since they can't have their own military force to move and arrest these criminals. Because spies of these corrupt officials surely exist within the military. And if the military were tasked to do the subjugating mission, these corrupt officials will then be informed by their spies and they will surely do something to keep their involvement into the dark, like notifying these slave traders of the advancing danger and have them hide. Or maybe wipe them out, along with the secret that they were in cahoots in their illegal business.

The King's faction also gives out information and missions to the guilds secretly. Only the guild leader gets informed about it. And only the mages that the guild leader entrusted the mission with learns about it. These missions are treated as S-class missions. And the reward money from these kinds if quests is pretty big, varying from 1 million jewels till 5 million jewels. The reward for the mission Natsu and Happy is a 2 million one.

"So that means, that guy is gathering his victims earlier."

"Huh? Bora is gathering his victims? How?"

Natsu asked, surprised by Lucy's statement.

"You saw how woman flocked him earlier, right. They were not attracted to him because of his looks. I think it is due to magic. If I were to guess, he is using a mind control magic, something like **[Charm]**."

"What kind of magic is that?"

Before Lucy could explain, Happy spoke up and answered Natsu's question.

" **[Charm]** is a mind controlling magic. It makes the victim thinks that they were attracted to the user. When in effect, the user can have the victim do some light orders like making the victim follow him or make the victim buy him something, just like what women or men asks their suitors to do. A higher form of this magic is **[Bewitch]** , where the victim thinks and feels that they are deeply in love with the user. This is the kind of magic where the saying 'Love is Blind' is truly evident because the victim does almost anything the user asks for, even if the order is to kill one's own self. Seeing how dangerous these kinds of magics were, the Council decided to ban them 15 years ago. It is strictly forbidden since then."

"Aside from the dangers of it, knowing if you are being mind controlled by these magic is hard to know. It is because the victim abides the user's orders willingly. They were made to think that they were in love, after all. And manipulating someone with the pretext of love is very powerful. Even when the magic is gone, there were cases that the victim still feels that they love the user. Having a strong mental fortitude or being in love with someone else is the only way to prevent yourself from falling in these kinds of magic."

After listening to Happy and Lucy's explanation, Natsu sank in deep thought. He then remembered something that his master had mentioned during their last meeting, the same one where the mission was entrusted into them.

"Now that I remembered it, Master also mentioned that a mage from Blue-something will be coming. I forgot the name, though. He said that this mage can block and remove the enemy's magic. So, that must be what that magic is, since it was necessary to have someone who can deal with it."

"Aye, I remembered about it, too. We were supposed to meet on the fourth day at the port. That would be tomorrow. I wonder what kind if magician he is."

"Yeah, I wonder if he is strong. I wanna fight him if he is."

While they are talking about this, the waiter arrived with a tray cart. Countless dishes, mostly Natsu's, is on it.

"Here's your order, ma'am and sir."

"Yay! My lovely fish is here!"

"Ah! All of this smells good! I'm getting hungrier!"

The two looks like a hungry predator, ready to pounce in its prey the moment it touches the table.

Without further ado, the waiter laid the foods in the table. After laying down all of it, he then bowed down to them and departed.

"Well then, let's eat!"

Before Lucy even said it, they already started. Natsu and Happy ate in a quick pace, eating several dishes at once but she just let them be. They must be really hungry. She just enjoyed the sweetness of her parfait in silence while enjoying the rowdy scene before her.

Fifteen minutes later, the plates were all emptied. The waiter then proceeded to clean it up.

"Um, can I have the bill, please?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please wait for awhile as I write it all down."

While waiting for the waiter to finish, she glaced to the pair. They sat in a comfortable way, their legs spread while leaning at the chair. Unlike their pale, tired faces earlier, they now look really satisfied and happy.

"Here you go, ma'am"

"Thank you."

She took the receipt from the waiter and read it. After reading it, she almost screamed out loud from the shock she received.

 _Eeeehhh?! What the hell is this?! Just his much is it each plate?! Haaah... I'm gonna starve for a while with this. Haaah..._

Lucy then took her wallet from the bag and pulled out 50 000 jewels with a painful expression on her face. After handing it to the waiter, the waiter then left.

"Ahhh... That was great. I can feel the energy return to my body. With these, I can continue the search for the lost prey."

"Aye. I can look around and observe better. I wish we will finish this tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lucy. You're really a good person. Thank you."

"Thank you so much."

After hearing their heartfelt thanks, Lucy is filled with joy. Even though she spent so much for them, she didn't regret it. Also, she has another purpose for doing this.

"You're welcome. Well then, can I ask you both a favor?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Then, will you take me with you?"

"Eh? Where?"

"On your mission, obviously."

"But, its our mission. And its supposed to be a secret."

"You already told me about it, though."

"You don't smell like a bad person, after all. In fact, you smell good, like flowers. That is why telling you about it is alright."

"That's just the perfume. Anyway, will you take me with you?"

"But, we can't just involve you with this. It is dangerous."

Lucy smiled. It seemed that they did not realize Bora's words earlier. She can use this to force them to make her join.

"If you'll let me join, I will tell you where they are."

Natsu and Happy was surprised. This person in front of them has the information they need. But, it could be a trap. It is a common sense that strangers shouldn't be trusted. Because they might have ulterior motives behind their actions. Or worse, they could be the enemy themselves.

However, they already spilled the beans. They can leave right now, but that would be foolish. Lucy told them that she has the information they want. Whether it is true or not, they have to know first. For now, they have to know if Lucy is an enemy or not.

Natsu spoke up and asked for this.

"First of all, tell us why you want to join us. We can't just decide to let you join without knowing that."

"Actually, I saw your guild crest, when you helped me up earlier. That is of Fairy Tail, right? I want you to introduce me to your guild. Because I want to join you guys. I always wanted to join that guild. I heard how strong and unique and fun the mages in that guild are. In fact, I am heading towards there tomorrow. But, having someone to introduce me is better. Is that good enough?"

"What? So that's all? Alright, deal."

"Eh? Really? I thought you will ask more."

"Nah, I dislike complicated stuff. Also, your heartbeat didn't beat fast while you were explaining earlier, proof that you weren't lying."

"Heeh. How are you able to hear that?"

"It's just another part of my abilities. Now then, tell us where they are."

"Did you hear what Bora said before be left earlier? He said that there will be a party later on his ship, at the port. I'm sure that it is a trap. The women who are charmed will surely attend that party, where they will be captured. If we slip inside the ship during the party, we can capture Bora and the gang inside and turn them towards the authority."

"That sounds troublesome. Let's just destroy the ship before they leave the port."

"Idiot, what if there are innocent people inside the ship? We have to confirm it first before we trash around the place."

"But, the party is tonight, right? We can hit them before sundown to avoid that risk."

"We don't have any information about the components of that ship. What if they already kidnapped people and put them inside?"

"If they really did, then there's no need for them to trouble themselves to make that party. They could just grab people all around the town. But, they don't because using their that method is too risky. So, they do it by charming the victims into attending their party. Because it is easier to acquire victims in that way and it is easy to escape, too. That's why, there shouldn't be innocent people inside that ship."

"But, we're not sure about that."

Natsu pondered for awhile. Lucy doesn't seem that she will budge from her stand. After thinking deeply for a while, he arrived at a conclusion.

"Alright, I understand. I won't blast the ship off. I'll fight them without breaking the ship too much. How about that?"

"Well, that will do. Also, how will you blast the ship, anyway? Do you have an explosive or something?"

"That's not it. Natsu's magic is pretty strong and pretty destructive. People fly all around the places when he fights. Houses and buildings burn down to ashes. Even the landscape of the land changes when he gets serious."

"I see. Is it fire-based, then? Well, you seem pretty confident with it so I won't pry further. A mage shouldn't reveal their cards before the battle, anyway."

"Now then, should we go now and hit them?"

Natsu was about to rise but Lucy stopped him.

"Wait. Wait until sundown. The party starts at evening, so we should hit them at that time. At this time, they may be all around the town since their plan won't commence until sundown. We should strike them by the time they will all likely to be present in the ship."

"I see. Let's wait till sundown, then."

"Aye."

After that, no one said a word. They just sat there in silence while doing their own things. Natsu started to play with the toothpicks. Happy is grooming his tail. While Lucy is thinking of a topic they could discuss about.

 _This is not good. We have to talk about something so that we can get to know each other better. We are a newly formed them, after all. Speaking of knowing each other, what kind of creature is Happy? Can I ask abut that? Would he think it is rude? I'll just find out._

"Happy?"

"Aye?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Um, what kind of creature are you?"

"Ah, so that's it. Actually, I don't know. I haven't met anyone who looks like me yet, so I wasn't able to ask. In fact, no one knows what I am. But, I am surely related to a cat. So, you can just think of me as a taking cat."

"I see. But, you don't meow, do you?"

"Aye, I don't."

"Hmm..."

And they fell into silence once more. Natsu is building something with toothpicks. Lucy, without anything to do, just watched him.

 _He's really concentrating in this one._

Just when she was thinking of that, Natsu suddenly stopped and started to speak.

"By the way, how did you know that the girls are being charmed earlier?"

"Ah! I almost forgot! Actually, when you crashed into me, I came back to my senses. Seems like I was also charmed. I almost forgot to thank you for that. Thanks!"

"Ah, it's fine. You fed us in return, so we're now even."

"But that's not really the reason why I fed you. Well, let's just leave it like that."

Lucy smiled at him. They continued to talk to each other about anything, mostly about Fairy Tail. Lucy was interested about this so she listened intently to Natsu. She was surprised to hear about someone who walks naked all the time. She was amazed when she heard about someone who can drink barrels of beer everyday. She laughed when she heard about how rowdy Fairy Tail is.

And most of all, she felt quite intrigued when she heard about a certain woman in Fairy Tail, the one they call Titania. Natsu talked about her a lot, saying how scary she is. However, Lucy felt a sense of admiration and fondness from Natsu's tone while he is speaking about her. Just like how someone talks about someone they like. This just made her more interested in knowing about this woman.

Like this, they have spent the whole time jut chatting with each other. And suddenly, it is already 5 PM.

"Guess we should go now. They must be at the ship already by now."

"Yeah. Let's go, partner."

"Aye!"

They stepped out of the restaurant with a serious expression. They were determined to destroy those bastards who toy with humans for money. They are determined to crush them and lock them up behind prison bars.

The battle is nearing.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle on Port Harujion

At the port of Harujion, a ship 15 meters long and 6 meters high is anchored beside the port's walkway. And on it's hull, a blue haired man with a cape that is gently flapping with the passing wind is silently watching the sun sink down the sea. A big, evil smirk is stuck on his face.

"It's almost time for our lovely guests to arrive. Get ready, boys. Let us welcome them in our humble ship. Treat them carefully during the ceremony, alright? They are our precious paychecks, after all."

A roar of laughter broke between the group of men behind him. And it is definitely not the kind of laughter that drunk people laugh between their companions inside a bar after payday. It is a laugh that is full of hostility, the kind laugh that makes your hairs stand and makes you want to puke with disgust. A laugh that reeks of danger and unpleasantness. A laughter that comes from cruel, heartless people.

Among these group of men, a muscular man with a big scar running down from his forehead down to his left eye stepped forward and spoke to the man with a cape.

"Boss, can I ask for a favor?"

"Oh, it's you. What is it?"

"Actually, I wasn't able to participate in our last 'ceremony' due to my absence to fulfill the task you gave me. Can I make up for it tonight? This scar of mine is itching for revenge to those wretched bitches."

The caped guy, Bora, fell into thought. This guy is one of his lackeys. He mainly works as a bodyguard due to his muscular body and his intimidating face. His name is Krass. He was a former military soldier, serving under a noble at the capital. He is a good fellow who always follows orders around and does it properly. However, he holds a deep grudge to women ever since a woman he once fell in love during his military service cheated on him. She was actually targeting his superior, so she used him in order to be able to approach the big guy. And when they went out with each other behind his back, he was suddenly fired by his superior for no reason. He never met the woman again since that day.

It was a year later, when he was working as a cart driver, that he found out the truth. It was during the middle of autumn, while he is driving his cart carrying a dozen crates of vegetables along the capital's road towards the market, when he saw the person he longed for. The woman, the one who just toyed with him and used him, is waling down the sidewalk. Together with her is his supervisor, the one who fired him with no proper reason. They were walking along the the street with their arms linked and was giggling happily with each other. And here, he realized what actually happened to him.

Fueled by anger, he grabbed his dagger and jumped off the cart. He charged angrily to the couple, dagger in his hand. When he got close enough, he was about to stab the woman but his companion drew his sword and slashes his face, leaving a wide wound on the left side of his face. He then came back to his senses and he was able to escape. But, he lost his left eye and the little string of hope in his heart that believes that his woman might still love him in the process.

Since that day, his heart was filled with hatred, hatred to women that broke his heart. The big cut in his face has then turned into a scar, proof of his humiliation and a fuel for his hatred. He joined this slave trading group in order to extract his revenge to women. And he does it during the 'ceremony'.

"Fine by me. You can have two. Just don't break them too much during the 'ceremony' or else our clients will get angry at us for selling them ruined products."

"Thanks, boss. Don't worry, I'll make sure that they stay alive in the end. And I'll make sure that they will become real slaves after I'm done with them."

Krass then stepped back and disappeared among his fellow comrades with an evil grin that makes anyone who sees it break in cold sweat.

Slaves needs to be obedient. They have to obey anything their master orders them. No matter what they ask them to do, they can't refuse. They can never refuse. But, making someone obedient is very, very hard. So, how do the slaves become obedient?

It is done by breaking down their will, desires, spirits, and their heart. Completely. And one of the most effective way to break those is by the 'ceremony' they are talking about.

This 'ceremony' is something no one would like to see in their entire life, or worse, experience it. In this ceremony, the person, who is soon going to be called a slave, experiences a lot of horrible things to break their will. They were tortured, raped, and humiliated again and again, multiple times, by many people. This happens until it reaches the point where that person would do anything, as long as they won't experience these events again. The seed of fear is forcefully planted into their hearts, taking over their souls, and crushing their own will to dust. When that happens, the person then becomes completely obedient. And thus, the person earns the title of a 'slave'.

And in this gruesome, cruel and very horrible activity, Krass is planning to pour out his hatred and anger to those poor women. Just imagine what a person full of hatred and dying for revenge, would do when he gets the opportunity to do anything he wants. There is no doubt that it won't be a good scene to look at.

Even Bora, a first rate criminal, who has done this ceremony multiple times himself, couldn't help but shiver in fear as he imagines what would happen to the women he would get entrusted with. But, now is not the time to worry about that. They have a job to do.

He then turned around and faced his men.

"Alright boys, to your stations. Wait for the signal to commence the operation. Did you heat up the iron seal already? Don't make me remind you everything. Let's make this quick and leave this place right away. I don't want unnecessary trouble."

"Yessir!"

After he gave their orders, his men chorused an approval and went to do their objectives. Some went and arranged the chairs and tables on the ship's platform. Others were arranging the foods and drinks loaded with sleeping drugs at the tables. While others grabbed ropes and the iron seal and went behind a big curtain, similar to the ones used in stages, and waited for their signal to act. The preparations are now set. Now, they will wait for the clueless little rabbits to step into a bear trap.

At the same time, at the harbor of the port, two people and a blue cat standing on two legs are staring directly at Bora's ship.

The woman spoke up and talked to the scarfed man beside her.

"That must be it. Look, they're arranging foods and drinks to serve multiple guests. I bet that those are loaded with sleeping drugs. I'm sure it's for the women who were charmed. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah. I can recognize Bora standing on the hull."

"Well then, shall we start now?"

"Alright. Do as we discussed. Lucy, head towards the guard station and ask for someone named Garrow. He is one of the guys serving the King. He can be trusted with Bora and the gang after we capture them."

"Understood. Good luck."

"See you later."

The scarfed guy, Natsu, watched as Lucy ran away towards the guard's station. After she disappeared from his sights, he walked towards the platform and called the blue cat.

"Let's go, Happy."

"Aye! **[Wings]**."

A pair of pure white wings suddenly sprouted from Happy's back. With it, he flew upwards and grabbed Natsu's scarf. Then, they flew to the direction of the ship. When they were already near it, Happy flew towards it's very front and hovered in the air. They could see the puzzled face of the men at the platform. After stating at each other for awhile, Natsu broke the silence.

"You're those slave traders bastards, right? I'm here to arrest you and put you behind bars! Surrender yourselves if you don't wanna get hurt!"

After declaring his intention, the lackeys' faces turned serious. Some of them drew the weapons they are carrying around. They fully understand the situation they are in. This man, whoever he is, is strong enough to confidently face all of them head on. They shouldn't let their guard down. Then, Bora spoke up and talked with Natsu.

"I see. It seems we've been found out again. But still, I can't believe they only sent one man this time. Do you think you can defeat all of us? Ha! Don't you underestimate us, you damn government's dogs! Men, attack!"

The lackeys who were holding bows and crossbows aimed at the pair. After checking their aim, a volley of arrow flew straight at them.

"As if that could reach me!"

Natsu then gently clenched his fists into an ball, leaving a small circular opening in the middle, and stacked both of his hands on top of his mouth. Flames suddenly formed onto his mouth, rotating and expanding, and after awhile, he released it with a scream.

 **"[Fire Dragon's Roar]!!"**

A pillar of flame, 2 meters in diameter, suddenly blasted off from his mouth and blazed towards Bora's lackeys, burning the arrows that were fired at him into cinders and blasting off the people at the ship's platform. Some jumped to the sea in order to save themselves from getting roasted by Natsu's fiery flames. Others hid behind the tables and chairs in order to save themselves.

Bora and his remaining men stood back up and continued their stance. Bora created his flame clouds, rode it, and flew towards Natsu with his fists on fire.

"You damn brat! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Whoa! Flaming fists? I have something like that, too."

Flames suddenly wrapped around Natsu's right fist until it completely engulfed it. Then, he clenched his burning fist and raises it, aimed towards the guy flying towards them.

 **"[Fire Dragon's Fist]!"**

He then swung his blazing arm to Bora but Bora quickly dodged it, slipping through Natsu's back.

"You're too naive! The quickest way to unmount and defeat a cavalry rider is to cut off his horse's legs!"

"Guh!"

Bora kicked Happy in the gut. The kick stole Happy's strength, making him let go of Natsu. His kick was further strengthened by the flames, which serves as boosters, sending Happy flying towards the sea at an incredible speed.

"Happy!!!"

Natsu yelled for Happy's name as he was falling to the ship. He fell in a thunderous crash, snapping the wooden boards he landed to. He tried to stand up but he was suddenly wrapped with great dizziness. His vision is blurring and it's dancing all over the place that he can't even figure out which direction is left or right. All he can do is kneel on the floor while suppressing his urge to throw up.

"Oya? It seems like someone is a bit sea sick. So, you're all talk in the end, after all. Don't worry, I'm going to relieve your seasickness after awhile. But before that, I'm going to make you suffer for breaking my ship like this."

The owner of the voice, Bora, floated downwards and landed beside Natsu.

Afterwards, he swung his leg hard and planted it in Natsu's stomach. Natsu groaned from the pain that bursted from his stomach. Another kick, wreathed in flames, flew towards him, straight to his face and sent him crashing to the nearby tables.

"You fucking mages, messing up with me all the time. This is my third ship, you know. The other two was destroyed by the ones before you. They were mages, too. Sent to capture me. Too bad, I am stronger that them. I expected the King to stop messing up with me, since the past six mages he sent to me didn't return. I guess I'm really famous, for the King to keep pursuing me after all that. I hope he will finally understand that he can't lock me up after I kill the seventh one. You're the strongest one I ever fought. Too bad, you seem to be weak here on my arena. Blame yourself for challenging me here."

Natsu then struggled to stand up, and slowly, he was able to, even though he is struggling to keep his balance. He then started to speak.

"You fucking asshole. I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy. I have my own life to care about than think about you guys. The military can deal with the likes of you. But, I won't forgive you for hurting Happy! I won't forgive you for hurting my nakama! I'm going to grind you to dust until you reflect to your sins!"

Bora observed Natsu. The guy in front of him is definitely sick. His legs are trembling like a newborn stag's. He is definitely going to lose. He can't even lift a fist. But, he can feel a lot of danger from his opponent's gaze. And he doesn't like that unpleasant feeling, like the feeling of uneasiness a person feels while watching a tiger stare at them behind iron bars at a zoo. Even though the person is supposed to be safe, he can't help but feel anxious, nervous that the tiger will pounce on him anytime.

 _I don't like this. I'll just end this right away and get away. I'm sure the militia is coming any minute right now. We need to escape as soon as possible._

"Krass, hand me a sword."

Krass, who is standing behind a table, stood up and grabbed a sword lying down in the floor. He then threw it towards Bora and it landed near him, with it's sharp point buried in the wooden planks. Bora then approached it and pulled it out.

"It seems like you are a fire mage, just like me. And fire mages has high resistance towards fire. So, I'll just kill you with this sword. You better thank me for giving you a quick, merciful death, unlike your fellow mages who came before you."

Sword in hand, Bora approached Natsu. When he is already within range, he slowly raised his sword hand, intending to cut down Natsu in one, clean strike. However, a male's voice he never heard before suddenly spoke up. Due to surprise, Bora instinctively jumped back and kept a distance between the intruder and Natsu.

"Beautiful, oh how beautiful those words are. My heart was really touched to hear just how much you value your allies. I can't stop myself from listening to those words that are overflowing with manliness."

Natsu turned his gaze towards the speaker. A short, stout man in a white full suit is standing at the edge of the ship's hull. His spiky, orange hair is waving gently with the wind. A purple flower is attached on his left chest. And his rectangular shaped face, particularly the nose, seems to be shining.

Before Natsu can ask who he is, the man raised his hand to stop him and he began to introduce himself.

"Don't bother, I know what you would like to know. You must be wondering, 'Who is this handsome hunk that suddenly arrived at the perfect moment?' Without further ado, let me introduce myself. I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, manliest and the No. 1 host of Blue Pegasus. I'm the one who is supposed to accompany you with the capture mission tomorrow, but it seems you went ahead and started the mission without me. Oh well, I'm don't know why, but it seems like you did this because you have to. Because you didn't even wait for me who can help you against his **[Charm]** magic. Not that I hold a grudge against you, of course. I saw a lot of dazzling ladies in beautiful dresses at the port on the way here. Based in the reports, they must be the ones who were charmed by this Bora guy. Good job on keeping those delicate flowers from danger, my fellow man. We men should always save the ladies when in trouble. I offer my sincere gratitude to you for doing that duty. Thank you, my fellow man."

After pausing for awhile to wave his head, he continued his speech.

"Oh also, I've already removed the **[Charm]** magic on them. There were confusions after the effects were undone, so I had to talk and explain to them the situation. After that, I have instructed them to return to heir respective homes and rest their beautiful petals that are surely still confused. That is why, I have just arrived right now. Once again, thank you for keeping them from coming into this hellhole."

After his long entrance speech, Ichiya bowed down to Natsu to express his deep gratitude for what he did. But, Natsu has no time for greetings. He is in the middle of a battle.

"Ichiya, right? Sorry but, can you help me for a bit?"

"Oya? Hmm... I see. It seems that you are experiencing a great seasickness and your enemy has taken that opportunity to play with you. How unsightly for a man to fight in that way. I would love to help you but intruding into a man's fight is strictly against my principle. However, I have something that can relieve you from your unpleasant situation."

As he spoke, Ichiya drew a vial containing a sparkling blue liquid. He then threw it towards Natsu and Natsu caught it with his left hand.

"Inhale all of it. Sticking it up into your nose is more preferable. It will instantly relieve you from seasickness."

 _Ugh. Stick this up in my nose? Like, shoving it in? Can I just inhale it without doing that? Hmmmm... Let's try it._

Natsu removed the cork from the vial and held it near his nose. After exhaling all the air inside his lungs, he inhaled the perfume from the vial. The contents of the vial dramatically decreased, changing into a blue vapor flowing through Natsu's nostrils. A soothing, refreshing scent of mint suddenly filled his lungs. Together with it, his dizziness is slowly fading and his vision stopped dancing. After awhile, it was completely gone.

 _Whoa! What's this? This smells really good! And my dizziness is disappearing. This is amazing! Why haven't I knew of this before?_

A small grin is slowly forming in Natsu's lips. With this, he can now fight back and finish the mission. However, his grin suddenly vanished when he thought about Happy's condition. He received a pretty strong kick earlier. He wouldn't be surprised if his ribs were broken. However, he also remembered that the speed Happy flew away with is way too fast. His wings also seems to be glowing earlier, sign that he is flying with his full power. That means, Happy quickly flew backwards to reduce the momentum of the kick. This realization filled Natsu with relief.

 _Seriously, why would he make me worry too much? Haaah... Don't worry, partner. I'm going to take revenge for you. Let me kick this guy's ass to make amends for what he did to you._

Natsu ignited both his fist and grazed angrily at Bora.

"Now then, let us continue our little conversation, Bora."

After he said this, Natsu crashed his right fist into his left palm, producing a booming sound within his hands with a crackling of a fire.

"You bastards. You useless bunch, form a wall before me! Buy time for my retreat!"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

Before Bora's lackeys were able to completely form a wall between them and Bora, Natsu charged at him with incredible speed while both of his fist were wrapped with blazing flames, sending the lackeys infront of him flying. In a blink of an eye, Natsu has already reached Bora.

 **"[Double Fire Dragon's Fists]!"**

Natsu slammed both of his blazing fist into Bora's face, sending him flying and crashing through the wall of the ship. A sickening crash came from inside the ship, followed by some men's cry of their fallen leader's name.

"Bora-sama!"

"Boss has lost!"

With their moral lost, Bora's remaining men dropped their weapons into the floor. Some jumped into the sea while the others just slumped into the floor, losing their will to fight due to the fall of their leader.

And just right in timing, there was a commotion coming from the harbor. Hundreds of militia soldiers were pouring from the port's entrance, spreading all over the place. Some rode on boats and started rowing towards the men fleeing at the sea, while others went straight towards the newly broken down ship.

A man in full plated armor and a helmet with elaborated feathery design lead the militia up in the ship. After reaching the top, he stepped forward and swung his right arm forward dramatically. Then, he bellowed out orders in a loud voice.

"Capture everyone! Don't let them escape! Tie them up and toss them into the harbor! Round up each and everyone of these bastards!"

After hearing their orders, the militia spread around the ship and caught everyone on it. Well, except for Natsu and Ichiya. The leader of the militia approached the two of them and spoke.

"You must be Natsu of Fairy Tail and Ichiya of Blue Pegasus. I am Major Garrow from His Majesty's Personal Military Brigade. You did your mission well. Thank you so much for your service. Leave this to us, we will surely lock them up and make them suffer for their crimes. Your country is proud of you both."

After saying this, Major Garrow raised his right arm into a salute, and his men behind him followed suit.

"We'll leave this to you, then."

"Umu. Military men should do their duties as military men."

"Thank you for your consideration. Your rewards will be sent to your respective guilds within three days. Please look forward to it."

"Of course I will. Then, let's part ways here, Ichiya-san. Thank you so much for the perfume. It was great."

"I'm glad you like it. I spent four months researching for it's most effective brewing method. This is the first time someone else beside me has used it, though. And it worked so well, too. It was such a surprise. If you would like, I can give you another vial of the same perfume. Take it as my friendly gift. Here."

 _Hmm.. Where did I put it again? It's this one in the right, isn't it? Oh, here it is._

After rummaging through his left breast pocket, Ichiya drew a vial containing a purple sparkling and glowing liquid and extended his hand towards Natsu.

"Eh? Is that really alright? Then, I'll gladly have this. Thanks!"

Natsu then received the purple potion and inserted it into his pocket.

"You're most graciously welcome. Also, if you're going to use it during traveling, a little intake of it is enough to get you by. Do that so that you can use it for multiple times. The only reason why I instructed you to inhale a large amount of the perfume earlier is because it would work quicker that way. You are in a middle of a battle, after all. The side effects of inhaling that amount all at once is that the effects will not disappear within one week. Also, your breath will smell like mint, too. Well, its not a dangerous perfume, anyway."

"I see. Thanks again. Well then, I'll go now. Bye!"

After bidding farewell, Natsu jumped down off the ship and ran towards the harbor. Waiting for him there is Lucy, carrying Happy in her arms. When they saw him, they waved their arms at him and approached him.

First thing he did was to check Happy's condition.

"Yo, Happy. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine. I did a little trick, earlier. Anyway, how about you? Its rare to see you with a bruise after a fight."

"I feel great! That nice short mister made me smell something great! After that, the dizziness disappeared and my vision came back to normal, just like how it is while I'm on ground! Even though I'm on a ship! It was amazing! And he also said it will last for a week!"

"Really? That's great! That means that for a whole week, we won't waste time and money going back and forth on trains if you weren't able to go down in time!"

"Eh? That's where you're celebrating for?"

"Just kidding. I'm genuinely haply to hear that you are feeling well on vehicles right now. But, somehow, it also makes me feel sad."

"Huh? Why?"

"Ah! Its nothing. Then, let's go home, to Fairy Tail."

And thus, the mission to capture Bora and the gang at Harujion has been successfully completed.

At the same time, Ichiya is in deep thought while walking down the road to his home, to Blue Pegasus.

 _So that's Natsu Dragneel, huh. For my perfume to be able to be used by someone else, he really is special. Even though anyone who is good at brewing perfumes can brew and produce my perfumes, activating it's effects can only be done by me. Having an extraordinary sense of smell and an extreme amount of manliness is the only way for the effects to activate when uses by others beside me. Does this mean that any manly dragonslayer can activate the effects of my perfumes? Hmm... This needs further research._

 _If that is indeed the case, does it mean that this failed potion of mine that I accidentally made won't harm anyone who smells it as long as they're not a dragonslayer? I would like to try using this on an ordinary person, but I'm not sure that it won't work._

 _Hmm... **[Sexual Drive Max Perfume,** how terrifying. One little whiff will make a person aggressive for the taste of an opposite sex for a whole week, especially towards the ones they hold romantic feelings to. I really need to dump this somewhere safe._

As Ichiya is thinking about that perfume, he reached out for his left breast pocket. However, he found out that it is empty.

 _Huh? That's strange. I'm sure I put it somewhere here. Well, whatever. At least it is gone now. No one but me and other dragonslayers can use it, anyway. And I don't think I will meet another dragonslayer soon. There is no need to worry._

 _But still, why did I make that perfume in the first place? Good thing I was able to use my **[Purifying Perfume]** , a perfume that eliminates any foreign mental effects in someone's mind, before I lost my mind and went insane due to the effects of that perfume. I swear that I won't make anything like that again._

Unaware of the terrible mistake he just did, Ichiya walked happily on the road while thinking of what perfume should he try making next. After awhile, he completely forgot of the existence of that perfume for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, Natsu, who is desperately being chased by Lucy and Happy, is happily running around inside the train they are on while singing praises on how wonderful transportations are. The said train is heading towards Magnolia. Towards Fairy Tail.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Fairy Tail!

The city of Magnolia, a large city found at the southeastern side of the continent of Fiore. This city is famous for it's prized multicolored cherry blossom tree planted in the middle of the plaza, which glows once a day every year. It's citizens and even the citizens from distant cities surround the plaza just to have a sight of it's spectacular beauty during it's glowing moment.

Another thing Magnolia is famous for is because of a certain guild. This particular guild is famous for having some amazing mages, such as a white haired female who is always featured in a weekly magazine, "Weekly Sorcerer" and another who always ranks first in the poll of "Mages You Want As A Boyfriend" printed at the same magazine.

There are also ridiculous mages of this guild who apparently destroys houses absentmindedly and another one who is hailed as 'Salamander' due to this mage's magic which includes breathing and eating fire.

Having been standing for a long, long time, this guild also has a lot of stories to pass on. Thousands of mages have started their journeys as they step into it's doors. And there are surely more to come in the future.

Today, in front of this historical building, a figure of two people and a little kid is standing in front of it's very doors. Well, actually, there was no kid. It is some kind of a strange creature, blue in color and it's head is bigger than it's body. And most of all, it is talking and walking like a human does. However, the people around doesn't seem to mind, like they are already used to it. It seems perfectly normal for them.

Beside the strange creature is a pink-haired guy with a scarf around his neck. Even though he's wearing an open vested shirt, which compliments the hot weather, wearing a scarf along with it seems strange.

Beside the scarfed guy, a blonde woman with an amazing body and fair skin is present. She wears skimpy clothes, which is composed of a sleeveless shirt and a short skirt which reveals her long, smooth legs and arms. Her well-endowed breasts are enclosed by her tight fitting shirt, revealing her tempting cleavage. In fact, all the guys they passes through can't help but stare at her. However, her partner doesn't seem to mind at all. Neither is she. Because right now her full attention is concentrated on somewhere. At this moment, she is staring wide eyed to the huge building in front of her with eyes full of admiration.

"Seems like you're surprised. Your face is saying something like 'Is this a dream?' or something."

The woman snapped back to her senses and turned at the scarfed guy, Natsu.

"Yeah. I can't just believe I'm already here."

"Then, go inside to see for yourself and be convinced. Standing under the hot sun is tiring. Let's go inside, Lucy."

"You're right! I'm pretty nervous, though. Well, shall we go then?

"Aye!"

When they got to Magnolia last night, they escorted Lucy into a hotel, where she spent the night. Natsu and Happy went to their respective homes, tired and exhausted from the journey. And in the morning, after taking a bath and having their breakfast, they went back to fetch her and brought her here in the guild so that she can join up.

Headed by Natsu, the three of them went inside the guild building.

Right when they entered the building, a makes person came flying towards them. Well, this person's underwear is still present so he's not actually completely naked. Not that it makes that much difference.

Since Natsu is the one in front, the barely naked person crashed straight right to him, sending them both flying outside of the building. Lucy and Happy stepped aside in time, avoiding the course of collision and saving themselves.

They flew outside of the building, and landed in the cold, hard ground. They both groaned in pain, clutching their sore areas which took the impact of the fall. Natsu was the one who recovered first, stood up, and angrily approached the guy who collided into him.

"Hey! What was that for?! Do you wanna pick a fight with me?!"

However, the barely naked guy didn't answer and stayed lying in the ground, hugging his gut with a painful expression on his face. Natsu then realized that the this guy seems familiar. He squinted his eyes and looked at him carefully. After a while, he recognized the person and was surprised.

"Huh? Gray? Oy, are you alright? What happened to you?"

Natsu kneeled next to him and shook him slightly. Gray, slowly opened his eyes. He painfully and carefully opened his mouth and spoke.

"R-run.. The de-*chough!* . The demon... is coming."

"Oy! What are you talking about? Who is responsible for this?"

Natsu felt rage building up inside him. This guy, Gray, always pisses him off. They never get along. Even their magics are opposite. Most of the time, they fight. Verbally at first. Barely 5 minutes later, it becomes a fistfight. They are always like that.

But, after all of those, he still considers Gray as a comrade. They have been guildmates since they were children. They have taken missions together for several times already, along with older guild members, which, of course, also ends up in fighting until their senior steps in and breaks the fight. And most of all, both of them had experienced the loss of someone they love so they both have a feeling of closeness with each other.

He even considers Gray as a family. As a brother. Not that he would admit it to him. He will prefer to lose in a fight, which he really hates to happen, than admitting his sense of brotherhood towards Gray.

And now, Gray was hurt. He was injured. Whoever caused him to be in this condition must be pretty strong. Gray is strong. He is one of the potential candidates for the next S-class mage examination, a test that mages of Fairy Tail takes to become a fully fledged S-class mage. He won't lose so easily.

The flames of rage steadily accumulated inside Natsu. Whoever did this, he will surely kick their ass. He won't forgive anyone who hurts his guildmates. He will never forgive anyone who hurts someone from Fairy Tail. His family.

Just then, the door bursted open once more. Natsu quickly stood up between the door and Gray. He clenched his fist and concentrated his full attention to the one who is about to come out of the door. He prepared himself to the possibility of facing a strong opponent. An ominous aura can be felt from the direction of the opened doors. His vast battle instincts and experiences tells him that the person who will appear will be undoubtedly really strong.

A heavy clacking sound came from the open doors. After a while, a pair of steel boots came into view, then a set of an elegant armor, and lastly, a beautiful woman's face with a beautiful, long, smooth, red hair that's flowing behind her head like a lion's mane. A great and hair raising pressure is being released from the approaching woman, proof that she's the source if the ominous feeling earlier. Her cold, hard gaze is suffocating, like you're being strangled just by having eye contact.

Natsu froze in an instant. His rage quickly died out like a small ember poured with a bucketful of water. He, no matter what happens, won't forget who this woman is. This woman easily defeated him once. He, who is proud of his strength and power vested to him by his father, was beaten in an instant. Since then, he has feared this woman. He vowed revenge for his loss. However, he has also secretly started to admire this woman since then.

This woman is Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail's strongest female member. In terms of fighting strength, she undoubtedly belongs to the top rankings in the whole guild. She is very good, both in one on one combat or faced with a lot of opponents. She is a top combatant.

She is at master level with any kind of melee weapons. Spears, glaives, blades, tridents, and especially swords. Even in hand in hand combat, she is extremely talented. And aside from that, her magic level and talents are top notch.

She can only be described as a prodigy. There is no better word that fits her description perfectly. She even gained the title of "Titania", the strongest female member of Fairy Tail.

Only a handful of people can defeat her. Even Natsu, another mage who belongs to the top rankings, will have a low chance in beating her. Especially if she starts to bring out her full power and use her deadly combination attacks. Their battle will surely be a quick one, with him to be likely to be the one lying down in the cold, hard ground.

Erza slowly approached him, one step at a time. On each step, Natsu can feel his body tremble. And after a dozen if steps, she has reached them. She is now in front of Natsu who is trembling slightly and sweating hard, like a rat cornered by a cat with no means is escape.

"Natsu, it has been awhile."

"E-eh?! A-ah! Ye-yeah! It has certainly been!"

"I would like to talk to you for awhile but I have to do something first. Or more precisely, I have a little disciplining to do. I'll talk to you later."

"I-is that so. Then, not that I want to intrude but, does that have something to do with Gray behind me?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Erza resumed her walk and approached Gray, who has fainted or is pretending to be. But suddenly, Natsu shouted.

"WAIT!"

Erza quickly turned around to the owner of the voice.

"What?"

After gulping down a mouthful of air, Natsu replied in a quiet, soft voice.

"Be gentle."

 _Gray, don't die. Good luck._

With those words, Natsu quickly walked into the guild. As soon as he stepped inside, he heard a *crunch* and a groan of pain. But he just ignored it, having a complete idea on whose voice it is.

When he got in, he surveyed the insides of the guild. There are two floors in the guild. The first one is a lounge, with wooden tables and chairs in it. There is a bar at a corner, attended by the guild employees. They are also members of Fairy Tail. At this time of the day, only a dozen of people is around. Most are doing their missions. Some are on their homes.

The second floor is a special floor. Only the S-rank mages could go up and take a look at the jobs stuck in the bulletin board in this floor. And currently, there are only 5 people allowed in this floor. Anybody else who breaks the rule gets crushed by the master with his gigantic fists.

When nighttime comes, this place becomes full. Guildmates come in to have dinner or to drink. Fights erupt in that moment most of the time. And everyone gets involved, men or women. There are no rules, its a free-for-all. But, when the fighting gets too heated and everyone starts to use magic, their guildmaster steps in and stops them.

And today, like usual, there are only a dozen or more people around. They must be here to check out the jobs or they have just finished their jobs and decided to take a rest. However, everyone has a same expression. They are all looking towards Natsu, or more precisely, to the direction where Natsu has been with a fearful and worried expressions in their face. Something must've happened. And Natsu doesn't need to ask what. He had seen it with his own eyes.

With heavy legs, he slowly paced to the bar, ignoring Happy and Lucy's confused looks towards him. As he sat down, he spoke to the white-haired woman at the counter. He wants to know the details.

"What did he do, Mira?"

The woman, Mirajane, is one of the guild's employees. She works as a waitress and she is extremely famous for it. Her refreshing beauty, full of innocence and cheerfulness, captures the heart of every male who sees her. In fact, most of the guys comes here to drink so that they can see her and talk to her.

Because of her extreme beauty and great personality, she became famous not only here in the guild but all the way to the whole Magnolia, maybe even to the whole Fiore. She is also the one being featured all the time at the famous weekly magazine, "Weekly Sorcerer". That's how beautiful she is.

However, her beauty is not the only thing she is famous for. In contrast to her appearance, she is a brutal and a frighteningly strong mage. In fact, she is among the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. One of the S-class mages, the highest rank a mage could be. Just like Erza, she's also strong enough to wipe Natsu in the floor.

But, even though she's a very strong fighter, she's not really fond of fighting. That's why, most if the time, she and her younger sister, Lisanna, works here in the guild as waitresses or bartenders.

However, at this moment, her beautiful face that is always cheerful is showing a different expression. Just like the others, she is showing a fearful, worried face that she rarely shows. Turning her face to Natsu, she replied.

"Well, you see, before you showed up, everyone is fighting like always. Since they were not using magic, master didn't bother to stop them. Then I saw Elfman lift up Gray and threw him to this direction. He must've not noticed Erza, who is enjoying her strawberry cake here in the bar, so Gray crashed into Erza. And you should be able to guess the rest."

Natsu took a deep breath. He can visualize what happens next. Ezra loves strawberry cake. She adores it. And due to the various heavy expenses she has every month, like the huge payment for her 5-room apartment and the maintenance for her weapons and armor, she rarely has any extra money to spend for her leisure, like buying her beloved cakes.

 _Those idiots. They know what will happen if they break one of the unspoken rules in this guild. Especially the Unspoken Rule #1: Do not do anything that will make Erza mad. You will get punished harshly by Erza herself._

"I see... Haaah... That idiot."

Natsu scratched his head, confused on what to do. He wants to help Gray but doing that might direct Erza's anger to him. And he prefers to stay uninvolved than letting that happen. But, as a guildmate, he can't just leave Gray alone.

 _What are you confused about? You already abandoned him earlier, didn't you? Getting involved now won't change anything. Just leave him alone._

Natsu shook his head to drive away his inner thoughts. He has to do something. Or else Gray will break. Physically and mentally.

As he was pondering over this, he felt someone sit down beside him. He turned around and saw the Erza. Reflexively, he jumped back and kept a distance.

 _Eh? What's happening? Why is she here? Did she knew that I'm thinking of fighting her? But, that's impossible. So why is she here? Why is she here?!_

Natsu took slow, short steps backwards, towards the door. But before he could take the third step, the person he is desperately trying to get away from spoke.

"Huh? Are you leaving already, Natsu?"

Natsu quickly racked his brain for a proper response but there was none. For the first time in a while, his brain underwent a fast-paced thinking, driven by fear and panic.

 _What should I say? How should I respond properly? Not good! I can't think of anything! What do people say at these moments? Ah! I could use that traditional excuse!_

"Eh? Ah, no. I just wanted to get some fresh air or something. Ehehehe..."

Natsu laughed nervously, wishing that it would work. He has no idea on why Erza approached him but because of what he have seen and heard, she is not in a good mood right now. He needs to get away at any cost.

He continued his slow, short paces, edging slowly towards the door. But, luck is simply not in his side right now. He wasn't even halfway when she spoke again.

"Do you have to do it right now? I actually need to tell you something important. Come back here. It will only take awhile."

Natsu gulped a mouthful of air. His escape routes were now sealed. He has no more excuse. Only a miracle can save him now. He stood there for awhile, trying his best to calm himself down and to build up his courage.

 _Erza doesn't seem to come here to hurt me or something. She came here to tell me something._

This realization flooded him with relief. So, he went back to the chairs and sat to the same one he was at earlier.

Natsu took a deep breath. He needs to calm down. Nothing bad will happen. Or so he wish. After another while, he spoke.

"So? What do you have to say?"

"Hmm. Before that, Mira, can I have another cake please?"

Mira, who kept standing behind the counter with a confused face, bolted as she heard her name being called.

"Eh? Ah? Another cake? Ah! Yes! Got it! I'll be right back!"

She quickly left and disappeared behind the doors leading to the kitchen. After that, Erza turned and looked at him.

"Well then. Let's begin."

Natsu felt tension rising up again. Erza is a serious person, especially during a mission. She is also strict, acting as an enforcer around their guild. And she has the strength to stand her ground.

And now, this person is being serious before him. Only one possible conclusion flashed into his mind: he has done something wrong and he is going to be punished for it. He slowly closed his eyes, gathering his resolve to face it whatever it may be.

"Good work for finishing the job on the Harujion port. Thank you."

Natsu bolted his eyes open. His mouth hanged open and he didn't bother closing it. His expectation has been totally opposite to what just happened. And he is really puzzled right now.

"Hah? Eh- I mean, why?"

Erza scratched her head with a finger and shyly turned averted her eyes to the counter.

"Well, actually, I was the one that's supposed to do that job. But then, I forgot about it and took another one at a faraway city. I just remembered about it after I finished the job, which was the day before yesterday. I came back as fast as I can and reached here yesterday. When I informed master about my return and asked him on what happened to the job, he told me that he already dispatched you. And moments after he told me that, Warren came in and informed him that you've successfully finished the job. That's why I wanna thank you for doing what I am supposed to do. Thank you, Natsu."

After she had said her thanks, Erza smiled at him. It was a beautiful smile, full of sincerity and gentleness. And it really looks good. Natsu felt his heart skip a beat and his temperature rise. He was left speechless due to that smile. And for unknown reasons, he felt really happy due to that smile.

Natsu covered his smile with the back his hand and avert his eyes due to embarrassment, because right now, he can't help but smile, too. He's pretty sure that he is also blushing, so he forced his facial muscles to tighten as much as possible. He is currently in front of the woman he admires, the woman who just thanked him, the woman who just made him really happy with a single smile. So he must keep his composure so that this moment would go on. He wants to hear more of it. He wants to hear her praise him more. He wants to see her smile more. Because right now, he is really happy. Erza made him really happy.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?"

She must've found his actions strange, so she asked him on what's happening. But, Natsu didn't respond. He is too busy trying to calm himself. So she leaned over to him, closing the distance of their faces within half a foot, close enough for him to lean over and kiss her. However, Natsu just froze, shocked by her actions. He can clearly hear her heartbeat this close. As well as her breathing. This freaked him out.

 _She's too close! Just how much of an airhead is she?! Doesn't she realize what's happening to me right now? Doesn't she realize what she just did to me right now?!_

They stayed at that posture for awhile, their gazes overlapping each other's. Erza studied his expression closely, curious on why he didn't respond to her. She leaned over more, the distance now nearly none.

 _Oy! Too close! This is really bad! Look away! Lean back! I'm gonna die of nervousness here!_

Just then, he heard a clatter of a plate somewhere. And then, a woman's voice spoke up.

"Oh, my. I didn't expect Erza to be this bold. You better stop now or Natsu's gonna faint."

They both turned their attention to the speaker. It came out that's it's actually Mirajane, back from the kitchen with a small plate containing a slice of a strawberry cake. Seeing this, Erza quickly pulled back and fixed her seating position.

"Oh! It's here! That was quite slow, Mira! Did something happen?"

"Well, actually, I've been here for quite some time already. I saw you busy talking so I didn't interfere. Since the 'That's why I wanna thank you for doing what I am supposed to do.' part."

Mira repeated the same line Erza had spoken in a similar tune, imitating how Erza said it. She then gently laid the plate in the counter while giggling softly. Erza quickly pounces at the cake and ate it with a delighted expression.

"So you've been here since then but you didn't say anything."

Natsu sighed deeply, calming himself from the intense even that just happened. Mira giggled once more and leaned over the counter towards him and whispered.

"Also, you seem to be enjoying it so interrupting would be too rude."

Natsu's face reddened again when he realized that he was being watched. He desperately tries to cover his face with one of his hands and crouched to keep it from being seen, even though it is useless now since his reaction clearly shows his honest answer. Mira continued her barrage of attacks.

"So, why don't you tell her already? You might actually have a chance, you know."

Natsu's embarrassment just intensified. He haven't told anyone, not even Happy, that he likes Erza. He himself doesn't even completely accept in himself that he likes her. Probably because she defeated him and he still wants to erase that. He wants to defeat her so that he can prove to himself and to herself that he can protect her.

 _A man must be strong to be able to protect their woman. A man who couldn't do that is a failure as a man._

That was one of his father's teachings. So, what if the woman is stronger than the man? Simple. The man just have to get stronger.

That is why Natsu and Happy is always getting jobs. They had their own house. Their food expenses are cheap. Sometimes, they even catch their own food. They barely buy anything they don't need. For short, they are really thrifty. Or probably, they just don't have anything that catches their interest to spend to. Actually, they have enough money to buy a house.

In contrast, Natsu takes hard and wells paying jobs most of the time. He is especially fond of the hardest jobs available for his rank. That is because he loves fighting strong opponents. He wants to get stronger by fighting. Because by doing so, he becomes stronger. He needs to be stronger so that he could defeat her and prove to himself that he is stronger than her. That he can protect her.

So, if he defeated her, he might then fully accept his feelings that he indeed love her. And by then, he might gain the courage to confess.

He turned to Mira and whispered back.

"H-how you know that, erm, um, that I li-lik-like, em, you know, E-E-Er-Erza."

Mira giggled due to Natsu's nervous and embarrassed actions. Her younger sister is extremely close to Natsu so he kinda became close to her, too. She even thinks of him as another younger brother. So, seeing him like this, embarrassed and nervous over a woman, makes her happy. She felt happy to see one of her siblings grow up and fall in love. And she wants to help him as much a she can.

"Mmm? How I found out? You are too obvious. Too obvious. Any normal people who sees how you act around her will realize why."

"S-so that's why. Haaahh... I'm pretty safe, then. Most of the people here are idiots like me. I'm sure they didn't notice."

Mira giggled once more. Almost a month ago, behind Natsu and Ezra's back, some guildmates, headed by Cana and Warren, are making bets on what will happen to Natsu when he confesses. Many bet on "Being Rejected". Only a few bet on "Being Accepted". Mira placed her bet on the latter. And so did their master. They are well aware on what's happening to Natsu. Especially the senior members. Their rash, violent, and noisy Natsu suddenly becomes meek and quiet when a certain person is around. So they quickly realized why. They are not too dense. And they give their honest support on Natsu. Based on where they bet on, that is.

"So then, why won't you confess already? You like her for a long time already, right? Nothing will change if you don't say anything, you know."

Natsu's expression changed into a dejected one. He turned sad and serious at the same time, his gaze as if it's looking towards somewhere far away. After taking a deep breath, he answered her question.

"I still can't. I haven't won against her yet. I'm not worthy of her yet. I have to get stronger."

Mira sighed. Due to his brother's blabbing about how a man should be, she understood what Natsu means. Her little brother, Elfman, always says that men should be stronger than women so that they could protect them. And Natsu lost to Erza. And because of that, Natsu must've been thinking that he's unworthy of her or something.

She wants to cheer him up. Tell him that women doesn't really care if men are weak or strong. That the thing they care about is something else. But, she doesn't think that Natsu would accept that. Those words would hurt him instead. She had seen how hard he worked to get stronger. Saying something like that is like telling him that all his efforts are useless. That they are all waste.

So, all she can do right now is push him harder towards the path he has taken. That would be the right thing to say right now.

"I see. Good luck, then. I'm sure Erza would be happy if you became stronger. Well, except the part where you will defeat her."

"Don't worry, I'll accept a rematch if she somehow holds a grudge to me. I won't lose, though."

They exchanged smiles. The both of them haven't talked like this before. And somehow, they felt happy for the newfound closeness between them.

At the same moment, Erza had just finished the last remaining cake on the plate. And she can't help from exclaiming the deliciousness she just tasted.

"Mmm!!! This is the best!! This sweetness, this softness, I can't get enough!! Mira, one more! No, actually make it two!"

Erza exclaimed her joy and excitement like a child, shaking both of her arms up and down. Mira chuckled at the sight of Fairy Tail's strongest female mage being childish over a slice of cake.

"Alright, alright. Just wait for awhile and control your sugar rush. I won't take long."

After grabbing Ezra's empty plate, she left and disappeared once more behind the kitchen doors. The both of them were left alone, and Natsu is too shy to open conversation. Thankfully, Erza spike up first.

"Oh, right. Where's Happy?"

"Happy? Now that you've said it, where is he?"

Natsu scanned all the people inside the guild. He noticed something blue bobbing between a noisy crowd full of boys, his guildmates, in one of the tables so he stood up and approached it.

 _I wonder what this is all about. Did a celebrity came in or something? Even though there are already celebrities here. Well, sort of._

"Oy. What is this all about?"

Just as soon as he called out, all of the people turned around and looked into him. All of them had different expressions. Most of them looks kinda angry while the rest looks envious. Wakaba, one of the oldest member of the guild, stood up, walked towards him, and grabbed both of his shoulders with a tear in one of his eye.

"Natsu! Where did you find such a hottie like her? She is seriously amazing! Damnit! If only I was the one who met her first, then I could've left a good impression!"

"Heh? What are you talking about? Don't be stupid. You're already married and you're daughter is already growing up."

"Idiot! Age doesn't stop a man from being adventurous! Especially for middle aged ones like me!"

"Whatever. Do as you like."

Even though he felt uncomfortable from the gazes, Natsu presses on and approached Happy and Lucy.

"Seems like you're having fun here. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Everyone just wanted to welcome Lucy in the guild."

All the boys nodded after Happy's explanation, with a serious and determined face, like they're saying that 'It's exactly as Happy says'.

"Heeeh... That's rare of you to be that courteous."

After hearing Natsu's praise(?), they all erupted with their own excuses.

"Why not? Gentleman should be gentleman for every ladies."

"That's right. Especially to young and pretty ladies such as Lucy."

"Seniors should show the ropes and rules around here to the juniors."

"Man, she's got amazing boobs!"

"Wakaba, shut up."

"Do you know she's a Stellar Mage? Stellar mages are rare, you know."

"I wonder if she would join my party. I would love a pretty woman to accompany me."

"Plus that curves are so irresistible!"

"Wakaba! Just shut up!"

Annoyed by the endless banter, Natsu shut them up.

"Alright, I get it. That's great to hear. However, I need to borrow her for awhile so that she could register. You're excited to have the crest, right?"

After hearing Natsu's question, Lucy bolted up, like a dog who was offered with treats.

"Yes! I would love to have it!"

"Then, let's go. Mira will take a break soon. Hurry before you miss her."

Natsu started to walk away while Happy climbed onto his shoulders. Lucy practically jumped over the table and followed them with a big grin in her face. While the boys lamented on being left.

"Aaah... That's too bad. I wanna talk to her more."

"That's right. I was planning to invite her after awhile, too."

"I wanna look at those big watermelons more."

"Can't we just kill this guy?"

"Leave him. At least he's being honest."

"Haaah.."

They all held admiring gazes as Lucy walks away towards the bar. And all they look froward to have a chat with her again.

As soon as they reached the bar, Mirajane came our from the kitchen while carrying two slices of cake laid in two plates. Mira noticed the new face and greeted her.

"Oh, my. Natsu's friend? It's rare for him to have a friend outside of the guild. He's not easy to get along with, after all."

"Don't talk like as if I'm a troublemaker. Anyway, she's here to join the guild."

Mira was about to speak but Erza retorted before her.

"But you are aren't you? More importantly, my cake."

"Here you go."

Mira laid down the plates on the table while Erza's eyes were smacking her lips in anticipation. She quickly pulled one towards her and started to devour it.

"Well then, a newcomer, is it?"

"Ah, yes! My name's Lucy! I'm so happy to finally meet you in person, Mirajane-san! You're really pretty! I always admire your pictures at the magazine!"

"My, thank you! Also, Mira is fine."

"Is that really alright?"

"Of course. We're going to be comrades from now on, after all. Please wait a second."

She then opened a drawer below the cabinet at the wall and retrieved a paper inside. After that, she reached out the paper to Lucy and explained to her what it is for.

"This is a guild membership form. Fill this up and then you're in."

"I got it. Thanks, M-mira-san."

After receiving it, she sat down and quickly scanned it over while reached for her bag. Without turning around to look, she took out a pen from one of it's front pocket and started to write stuff. Within a minute, she was finished and returned it back to Mira. Mira scanned the paper and had an expression of delight.

"Heeeh.. Such neat handwriting. Do you write all the time, Lucy?"

"Eh? N-no! Not really! Just a little! Really, just a little!"

As Lucy is waving her arms wildly, doing her best to give a perfect excuse, Mira giggled.

 _Is she a writer or something? Hmm... Probably. But, it seems like she doesn't want to talk about it or reveal it. Oh well, better let it go. I don't wanna ruin her fist day._

"So that's why. Alright then, registration is complete! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Mira expected to see Lucy to be happy for joining the guild but Lucy is just standing right there with a blank face.

After standing in silence, big, round tears we he rolling down on Lucy's cheeks. Mira was surprised by this, and she tried to stop her. But Lucy can't stop. She just stood still there, sobbing silently as tears kept streaming down her face.

Lucy can't help herself from breaking into tears. She has finally joined this guild. The guild she always wanted to be in. She always read about them in the newspaper, about the problems and troubles it causes around the continent. And what she had seen in it is freedom. She was attracted to the freedom this guild has. She wanted to feel that freedom. She really wished to feel that freedom and to be happy.

Due to some complicated circumstances, Lucy always feels restricted in her own home, like a bird in a cage. However, her cage is bigger than the rest. She still can fly around it. But that's the reason why she wants to escape. She can't be sure if that cage will always stay the same. As the days goes by, she can feel that cage getting smaller and smaller. It gets more and more suffocating. And she doesn't like that feeling. And most of all, she is alone in that cage. She is very unhappy. Very, very unhappy.

That is why she chose to escape from that cage. She chased after that freedom. She pursued it even though there are plenty of risks and dangers on the way. She ran away from the safety of the cage. She ran away from it before she gets crushed by it. Even though she must become independent if she did that, she doesn't care. She pursued freedom so she can be happy. She wanted freedom to be happy.

And now, she has finally achieved it. She has finally joined the guild she always wanted to be in. She is finally free. Free from oppression. Free to be happy. Free from that cage.

But, she is aware that it might be just temporary. She is aware that everything might change someday. She is aware that she might have to leave this guild someday. Her father, the person who locked her up in that cage, might try to take her back and lock her up again. And on that time, she might be unable to escape.

She doesn't want that. Just thinking about it makes her really uneasy. She hate that feeling. So, she had decided to just enjoy this moment, the moments where she is free. Let the Future Lucy deal with the Future Problems. Or else she can't be happy. Worrying too much will keep her from being happy.

"O-oy, what happened? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Natsu was surprised on Lucy's sudden outburst. After being congratulated cheerfully, she just suddenly cried. He was about to ask her again but she interrupted him.

"Mmm. I'm okay. I'm fine. Don't worry."

After drying her eyes with her hands, she took a deep breath and softly exclaimed

"I'm finally here on Fairy Tail, huh. It's like a dream. I still can't believe it."

"Well, you better believe it. Anyway, you should try this. This is awesome."

That's when Lucy realized that Natsu was actually eating a cake. A strawberry cake, to be exact.

"Ah! Unfair! Why didn't you wait for me? You should've ordered for me, too. Jeez."

"This isn't mine. Erza gave it."

"Hmm. It's my gift to him for the mission. Do you want some too, Lucy? Take it as a welcome gift from me."

"Is that really alright? Yay! Then, I'll have one, too."

"Please give her one, Mira. Put it in my tab."

"Hai. But still, this is a surprise. Usually, you only order two cakes, since that's all you can afford. Did you hit a jackpot in your last mission or something?"

"Hmm? Nothing much. I'm not the one who will be paying for this, anyway."

"Ehh? Then, who will?"

"Gray will pay."

Natsu choked in what Erza just said. That Gray, that Mr. Cheap-o, will pay for someone else's food. Strange. Very strange.

"Seriously? Is that bastard sick or something?"

"That's not it. He told me to eat as many as I want today as an apology. I never thought that he would be that polite"

 _Polite my ass. He must've said it to save his ass for what happened. Money is far more valuable than life, after all._

"Well, I better thank him for this, then."

 _And congratulate him for staying alive._

"Don't worry. I already thanked him. By letting him go with only a dislocated arm."

Erza puffed her chest proudly, as if to signify the greatness of her idea. However, Mira responded disapprovingly by sighing and hanging her head low.

"Haaah... Erza you idiot. That's way too easy. You should've let him go unscathed in exchange of buying you cake as many as you want for 1 whole week. I'm sure he would agree without any delay."

After saying it, Mira flashed her usual, cheerful smile. But this time, a sense of malice can be felt from it. Natsu felt chills all over his body. His hairs stood at it's edge.

"Hmmm? Now that I think about it, that would've worked better, Mira. Tch! I have made a great mistake! I whole week! Aaah! Such a waste of opportunity!"

As Erza lamented her failure, Natsu can't help but feel threatened. He etched into his heart not to do anything to upset her or she might try doing Mira's suggestion onto him.

 _Uwah! Erza has been corrupted! The always serious and pure hearted Erza has been corrupted! I have to do something! Or else it might become worse if I leave it like this!_

"I don't think that's a good idea. Taking advantage of people's mistakes for your own gains is not a good thing."

"Baka. I know that. I'm just fooling around. I won't do it that long. I'll reduce it to 3-4 days. That should be good enough."

 _So in the end, you'll still do it, huh. Well, whatever._

Natsu was about to take another bite but he realized that all that's left is the strawberry. He saved this thing for the last. After all, when eating something delicious, leaving the best part till the end makes it even more satisfying.

Without further ado, Natsu took the strawberry with his bare fingers and gobbled it up while grinning widely.

"Yuuum!! Man, that was great! Thanks, Erza!"

"You're welcome. Now that you're done, let's start the discussion."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I told you that I have something to tell you right?"

"Isn't it about you thanking me for the last mission?"

"Well, it is but this is also one of my objectives for talking to you. Just listen up already."

"Alright. Bring it on."

"Listen up. This is pretty important. This is about a guild called Eisenwald..."

 _to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 - Confession

Somewhere in the outskirts of Magnolia, in the middle of a forest, an old, rundown cabin which really needs a serious maintenance could be found. A wooden sign with a drawing of a person and a cat, along with the words written in almost intelligible writing that says 'Natsu and Happy's House' is right in front of it.

And right now, in the middle of the morning, a small, high pitched voice could be heard inside it.

"Natsu! Wake up! Hurry up! Were gonna be late!"

In response, a guy with messy, spiked pink hair grunted in response. After yawing and stretching his arms, he rose up from his bed and rubbed his half closed eyes.

"What do you want? It's too early. Jeez."

The owner of the small voice, Happy, jumped into his lap and grabbed his open vest with his small hands, paws, to be exact, and pulled Natsu towards him.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Erza is waiting for us!"

After hearing Happy's words, Natsu bolted awake, his face full of terror.

"Ahhh!! I forgot!! The mission!!"

He quickly jumped from the bed and grabbed a scarf hanging on the wall. He fanatically wrapped it around his neck before storming outside of the house with the cat, Happy, in his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to bring anything?"

"No need. I'm sure Erza will bring all the necessary things with her."

"Ahh.. You're right. Well, shall we go then? **[Wings]!** "

A pair of small, pure white wings sprouted off Happy's back. He flew towards Natsu's back and grabbed his clothes. Right when he was about to take off, Natsu interrupted.

"Wait!"

"Hmm? Did you forget something?"

"Should we bring the perfume?"

"Why? It should be in effect for 1 whole week, right? Today's the 3rd day. You still have 4 days."

"Jut as precaution. A monster could stumble upon our house and tear it down, breaking the potion along. It would be such a waste, right?"

"Heeeh. You're more concerned for that perfume than our house?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Of course I'm concerned for the house, but I-"

"Alright, alright. I'll bring it along. We have no time to argue."

After saying it, Happy flew back into the house. In just a few seconds, he came back, carrying a glass vial filled with a purple, sparkling liquid that gives out a suspicious purple glow. He flew towards Natsu and reached out his paw holding the vial.

"Here you go."

However, Natsu didn't take it from him. Instead, he asked Happy to hold it.

"I think it would be better if you held into that. I'm sure that there would be fighting. It might break if I fight with that."

To this, happy responded by lowering his head and sighing.

"Haaah... Alright. Jeez, you're more concerned to this potion more than you're to me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm more worried about you. You're my partner. Also, I trust you that why I leave that with you."

"I'm just kidding. I know. Just don't blame me if it breaks in my hands."

"I know it won't. Then, let's go! They're waiting for us!"

"Yeah!"

Happy slid the vial inside his little backpack. Then, he and Natsu took off towards the train station.

"This is bad, Happy. If she's already there while we still haven't arrived, we'll get punished."

"Haaaah.. If only she's a bit nicer. Why does she have to be that uptight?"

Erza is a strict person. She always abide the rules and agreements. And she also makes the others obey them, by force if necessary. Disobedient ones will be punishment. And those punishments are worse than you think. Just receiving a punch or a headbutt is lucky enough. Unlucky ones will suffer from trauma and body pains.

That's why, when anyone makes an agreement with Erza, they should abide the agreement. No, they MUST abide with the agreement. When she says to meet at this time, they must be there by that time, no, 10 minutes earlier than her. Letting her with for more than 5 minutes is enough to make you know what regret and suffering is. That's how fearsome the woman called Erza the Titania is.

Luckily for Natsu, he arrived minutes early. Happy used his full speed to scale down the mountain, exhausting his while body. After dropping down Natsu, he wiped off his forehead with his paws and landed on his head.

"Whew... I though that we won't make it."

"That was nerve wracking. Thanks, partner."

"Yeah. You better thank me. Or else you would've been punished for tardiness. And next time, wake up early. Look at us, we didn't have any breakfast yet."

"Sorry, sorry. Let's just buy whatever at the stalls over there."

Most train stations are built with proper travel accommodations. Restaurants, restrooms, souvenir shops, convenience stores, and many other kinds of stalls.

Natsu and Happy went to one of the stalls displaying foods and snacks. They were greeted by the female clerk on the other side of the stall.

"Good morning! What would you like to buy?"

"What would you like? Happy? I'll have six fried chicken leg."

"Hmm... I'll just have a salmon onigiri and a tuna onigiri."

After packing up the said orders in individual paper bags, the clerk handed it to them and Happy took it.

"Is that all you want?"

"Ah, please add two bottled water."

The clerk took two bottled water from the ice chest and handed it to Natsu.

"Six fried chicken leg, one salmon onigiri, one tuna onigiri, and two bottled water. That would be 4 300 jewels in total."

After rummaging his little backpack, Happy handed the exact amount to the clerk. She counted it and placed it inside her apron pocket.

"Thank you so much. Please come again!"

Natsu handed the onigiri to Happy and both of them went back the platform. Since Erza is coming anytime soon, they should be somewhere where they would easily be found.

Because he was busy walking while looking around the crowd, Natsu didn't notice that there's someone walking towards his direction. Coincidentally, he was also looking around and didn't notice Natsu. And thus, he crashed against the stranger. It wasn't that strong, since he was just walking. But the bag in his hands slipped, scattering his untouched meal.

"Aaahhh! My breakfast! Nooo!"

"Ah! Sorry! I wasn't looking so-"

Natsu raised his head and faced the speaker. Although he wasn't that upset, since he was also at fault, flames of anger blazed when he recognized him.

"Gray! What's re you doing here, you bastard!"

Recognizing Natsu, Gray slammed his forehead against Natsu's before shouting back.

"Ah?! You've got a problem with me being here, huh?"

"That's right! Look at what you've done! You made me drop my food!"

"Don't blame me! That must've been your fault for being an idiot!"

"What was that?! You want a fight, huh?!"

"Come on! Let's fight! I'm gonna wipe you in the floor, you idiot!"

Both of them began clobbering each other, right in the middle of the platform. People moved away from them in a hurry, scared that the might get dragged into the fight. Happy hovered above them and tried to stop the two but there's no avail.

"You two, stop it already! This is not the guild! The military will arrest you if you will continue!"

Without any reaction towards Happy's plead, the two are still fighting. Natsu got kicked in the stomach and was sent flying to a fruit stand. The shelf where different kinds of fruits were on display broke from the impact, scattering them all over the floor. Seeing his precious items being overthrown, the owner screamed.

Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf and was about to hit him again when Natsu slammed his face with a wooden crate that he grabbed beside him.

"Guwoh!"

The crate broke into splinters, knocking Gray back. Just after a moment, the two stood back up, ready for another round. They were about to charge into each other again when someone suddenly appeared between them. In a blink of an eye, Natsu felt something hard hit him on the head, slamming him hard facedown on the ground. At the same time, Gray wasn't able to dodge the uppercut of the figure who suddenly appeared. The power behind the punch was extraordinary, sending him flying before falling into the ground.

Both of them remained on the floor, groggy and dizzy due to the powerful attacks they received. After a few moments, they raised their head on the same time and looked at the figure. It turns out that it was actually Erza.

Natsu realize what had just happened, and an incredible ominous feeling ran throughout his body.

 _This is bad. She saw us fighting. Better prepare myself for some sore muscles and body pains. Maybe even bone fractures._

Since they were children, Natsu and Gray always fought. For some reasons, they never get along. Just by seeing each other's face would caused them to feel irritation all over their body. And because of that, they always end up fighting. They would fight whenever and wherever they are, even in public places. And thus, they would always cause trouble to others, just like what had happened.

That's why Erza forbid them to fight. And because they fear Erza and her strength, they obey her orders. But wherever she's not around, they would still fight to their heart's content. It became their tradition or something. As long as they were not seen by Erza.

But this time, they were caught red-handed. There's no excuse for it. Expecting to receive harsh punishment, Natsu closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

However, no such thing happened. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Erza, expecting her to glare back at him angrily. Instead, Erza, with her eyes closed, put her sword back in it's scabbard in a relaxed manner, like an iai swordsman who had just cut down her foe. Bewildered, Natsu can't help but ask her.

"Eh? You're not angry?"

After a pause, Erza replied.

"I can't say I'm not. But I saw what happened before you started fighting so its understandable."

Hearing that, Natsu loudly exhaled in relief. Gray also did the same. Natsu was about to say something when he sensed that Erza wasn't done talking yet. She opened her eyes and glared at them coldly before delivering her critical blow.

"But you'll still be punished later. Be prepared for it."

For Natsu, who almost never feel cold except if he purposely do something to do so, he felt like a cold, icy Arctic wind just blew towards him. Even Gray whose resistance to cold temperatures is pretty high can't help but shiver.

"But it was Gray who-"

"Shut up. I don't accept excuses. You're both at fault so both of you will receive punishment. Understand?"

"H-hai."

They both rose up and tidied themselves. Although they're both still angry with each other, they both shut their mouth. After that, Erza ordered them both to apologize to the store they wrecked. As an apology, Erza bought all the fruits that fell on the ground and paid for the broken shelf and wooden crate. Since they couldn't bring all of it along, they had a courier, people who carries the luggage of the passenger from the station to their desired locations for a certain amount. Erza addressed it to the guild and addressed it to Mirajane, along with a note. Of course, they all took some for their own and quickly ate it up.

After all of that, they all sat down in one of the many benches at the station. Since it was a long one, all three of them, with Happy on Natsu's head, were able to sit together in one bench, even leaving some breathing room between them all. That's when Natsu opened up a question.

"But still, why is Gray coming along? I thought it would be us four. Me, you, Happy and Lucy. And speaking of Lucy, she's late."

Gray was about to lash back on Natsu when Erza interrupted him.

"It's part of his punishment from yesterday. Also, our enemy is a whole dark guild. Although I'm confident that I alone could wipe them out, what bothers me is the one called Erigor. The Shinigami Erigor. He is definitely strong. He's infamous for assassination missions, with victims including strong and powerful mages."

Erza paused for awhile to make sure that they're listening. After seeing that they are still paying attention, she continued her briefing.

"Plus, I don't have any other information about this plan of theirs. It's too risky to go alone. They might've prepared some traps against intruders that might work even against me. All I'm certain is, they're going to cause something big. Since they're planning to unseal this 'Lullaby' thing, I'm sure it's gonna be dangerous. After all, most of the sealed things contain powerful magic."

"That's why, I want you to handle the other lackeys while I'll face Erigor myself. Could you do that?"

Natsu grinned after Erza's explanation and flexed his biceps.

"Hah! I could handle them all alone by myself, including Erigor. This ice princess could just sit in a corner and make a flower or something."

"What was that?! Who are you calling princess, huh?!"

Before Natsu could lash back, Erza chopped both of their heads forcefully with her hands. Along with the iron gauntlets, it was more painful, resulting the both of them groaning in pain.

Just then, Natsu smelled something familiar.

 _This smell. Finally, she's here._

As if on a cue, a figure of a blonde female is running towards them, her big breast bouncing up and down and making the male onlookers stare in awe. Slowly, her appearance became recognizable until she arrived at their location.

Breathing hard, Lucy apologized for her tardiness.

"Haah.. Haah.. Sorry for being late.. I overslept... Haah.. Haah.."

"Well, well. Calm down. I expected Natsu or Gray to come late so I set up the meeting time one hour in advance. Though, I never expected it that you'll be the late one."

"Ehehe. I was overwhelmed with yesterday's happenings that I wasn't able to sleep early last night."

"I see. Then, since we're all here, let's go. Perfect timing, the train is here."

The three of them stood up at the same time. For some reason, Gray was suddenly naked. But what's more surprising is the amount of luggage Erza brought along.

"Eh? That's you luggage?"

"I thought it was a wall."

She just ignored their surprised remarks and easily pulled it along, without eve breaking a sweat. After having the humongous amount of luggage stored inside the train and buying a ticket, they all went inside and chatted about random things such as Gray's magic and about Erza's ridiculous amount of luggage and so on. After awhile, the intercom went on and a male voice announced that the train is going to start up soon.

"I almost forgot. Are you going to be fine, Natsu? This is a train, you know. You'll surely get sick again."

Against the concerned Erza, Natsu just smirked at her and grinned proudly.

"Hah! Don't worry, I've finally got over my motion sickness! A nice old man gave me a perfume that caused it to disappear!"

Intrigued, Erza pried even further about this certain perfume Natsu talks about. After all, ever since they were children, Natsu would always get sick whenever he rides a vehicle. And the mention of perfume got Erza's interest, not because she's a female but because it reminds her of a certain individual.

"Hooh. That's interesting. What kind of perfume is it? Where did you get it?"

But instead of Natsu, Happy began to explain the events related to the source of perfume.

"Remember the mission me and Natsu took the other day? The one at port Harujion?"

"Yeah. I was the one who was supposed to take it but I wasn't around so Natsu was tasked to it instead."

"Yeah, yeah. That one. And since it was a huge mission, a mage from another guild was supposed to work together with us. It was from that guy who was sent by the other guild, Blue Pegasus. He has a magic that nullifies [Charm] that the enemy uses to kidnap their victims. And aside from that, he also had a magic, a perfume precisely, that removed Natsu's motion sickness."

"Man, that was a great help. I was losing the fight because it was on a ship but he rescued me just on time. The perfume he gave me erased my dizziness in an instant! It was amazing! Thanks to that, I won the battle. And it's effects is supposed to last for 4 more months! Amazing, right?"

"Natsu, it's 4 more days."

"Eh? That's fast!"

"Well, we still got a extra here so you shouldn't worry that much."

 _It can't be, right?_

Although she feels that her assumption is getting nearer and nearer to the description, she decided to hear more. Who knows? It might be someone else with similar magic.

"So, what's his name?"

"Hmm? What was it again, Happy?"

"I don't know. You're the one who talked with him, not me. Remember the people who had helped you."

Natsu fell in deep thought. The longer time he takes, the more intense Erza's mind becomes. It's as if she's watching someone defuse a time bomb with only a little time left. The moment's getting more and more nauseating the longer time passes.

"I.. Ishi? No, it's Igi? That's wrong. Sishi? Hmmm... I'm getting close. I.. Ichi.. Iiii... Ah! Ichi-"

Just when Natsu was about to reveal the name of the person, the train started to move. Along with it, Natsu's face suddenly twisted into dizziness. The color drained from his face, making it very pale.

"H-huh?... W-why? Wasn't I s-supposed to- Ugh! W-why? I though that- Guh! I'm gonna p-puke!"

"Ehh? Wait, don't face here!"

Seeing that he looks like he was about to vomit, Lucy, who was sitting beside him, instinctively moved away.

"Aaaahhh... Everything's spinning... I won't... ride a -Urk!- train.. ever again.."

He presses his hands against his mouth to suppress himself from vomiting. Doing so, he lost his grip on the chair. At the same time, the train lurched forward, setting him off balanced and falling towards Erza.

What met him is her hard armor. The impact from it on his head plus his state of sickness instantly made him unconscious, and he slumped on Erza's lap.

 _Ehhh? Don't cut off in the middle of the speech, you idiot. Oh well, I'll just ask him later when he wakes up._

Seeing his adorable sleeping face, Erza felt a twinge in her heart.

 _Haaaah... I wonder till how long I should wait. Natsu. Hurry up already or I'll do it myself._

Natsu started snoring after some time, and he felt pity on his uncomfortable position.

"Haaaah.. How hopeless... Gray, could you move beside Lucy, where Natsu was seated? Also, lift his legs and lay it down on your seat."

"Tsk tsk tsk. This hopeless idiot."

Gray grabbed one of Natsu's leg and roughly pulled him to the seat, banging Natsu's head on the floor. However, Natsu stayed unconscious and didn't react on any way. Erza, seeing Gray's rough action, glared at him before pulling Natsu gently and lying his head on her lap. While Gray, shivering slightly for Erza's glare, sat down beside Lucy.

Happy, who jumped over Lucy's head after Natsu started to spin around, was puzzled. Natsu told him that the man had said that it was supposed to last longer, but it's obviously gone.

 _Should I have him try this one later? Will it show the same effect? Hmm.. Let's do_ _it._

 **~Timeskip. Lullaby Defeated~**

With the powerful explosion causes by Natsu's **[Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame]** , along with Erza's destructive onslaught with her **[Black Wing Armor]** , plus Gray's continuous barrage of his **[Ice Make:Lance,** the demon Lullaby's body crumbled, and he fell with a deafening crash to the house where the regular meeting between the guild masters are being held. With it's humongous size, the house completely collapsed, leaving not even a single pillar standing.

After successful escaping from the angered guild masters, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Master Makarov reached the train tracks of Clover, where the Magical Four Wheeled Vehicle Kageyama snatched from them was left behind.

Walking behind their guild master, Erza began apologizing for the destruction of the house, causing the other guild masters to direct their anger to him and to Fairy Tail.

"I'm so sorry, Master. If we had been cautious, it wouldn't have happened."

"Leave it be. You were able to exterminate that demon from the Book of Zeref. That should be enough for them to forgive us."

"But still-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll handle the rest. Let's go home already so that the three of you could take a rest. You seem wasted. I'll drive so get on already."

"No, let me do it, Master. It should be enough for me to pay for the blunder I've caused."

"Haaaah... You're really stubborn aren't you, Erza. I'll do it. From the look of yours, I'm sure that you're almost out of magical power, right?"

Erza gritted her teeth. Just as their master had said, she's almost out of magical power for today. After all the magical power she used on the carriage, plus all those battles, she could barely keep her consciousness. Even though she's hiding it well, it seems that her master saw through it. With no other arguments to use, Erza exhaled tiredly, as if she gave up.

"Then, please take us home, Master. This vehicle was taken from Oshibana Station so we should return it there. We cold just take a train home to Magnolia."

With a light tap of his feet, Master Makarov smoothly jumped into the driver's seat and fastened the SE Plug into his wrist. However, even after adjusting the chair to rise, his arms barely reach the directing rod. With the use of his magic, he lengthened his arms until it he could grab it properly.

"Got it. You brats, ride on. Let's go home."

"Hai!"

Led by Erza, all of them went inside the carriage. After they all got inside, Master Makarov began to drive it. Since all of them are exhausted, they slept peacefully during the journey. Except Natsu, who is barely holding himself back from jumping out of the carriage. The carriage peacefully rolled all the way to Oshibana.

Since the disturbance caused by Eisenwald had just happened recently, the train activities were halted. Or more accurately, the damage caused by the battle, mostly by Natsu, keeps the station from resuming their operations. Without any other choice, they decided to just rent another carriage at home. So Master Makarov proceeded to the renting shop and had them wait for his return.

"Then, you brats wait here while I'll go fetch our ride. Don't make a fuss."

Lucy laid the unconscious Natsu down on the ground and stretches her sore arms.

"Haaaah... Natsu is so heavy. Someone, switch with me. My arms are going to fall off."

Acting our of her goodwill, Erza proposed herself to do it.

"It can't be helped. Since I've already recovered a little, I'll do it."

"Really? Thanks, Erza!"

"It's fine. And Gray."

Gray, who is halfway from stripping off all of his clothes, lurched back when Erza called him.

"Eh? Ah, shit! I'm doing it again! Sorry, sorry."

He frantically picked up all of his clothes on the ground and wore them. Erza exhaled tiredly while looking at him do it.

"On our way back, well pass by Onibas. I'll take my luggage that I left at Hotel Chili. I want you to come along and help me carry them., or more precisely, pull them."

Gray, now fully dressed again, turned to Erza with a posting face.

"Eh? Do I really have to come along?"

"You don't want to?"

Erza glared back at him, making Gray stand with his back straightened and shivering slightly.

"Y-yes! I'll gladly come along!"

 _Uwah. She won't take a no for an answer, will she?_

Lucy gulped a mouthful of air before making a mental note not to offend Erza in any way.

 **~Natsu's Point of View~**

"Ugh. Where am I?"

Natsu groggily opened his eyes and looked around. Happy, who is sitting g beside him, cheerfully greeted him.

"Oh, you're awake. We're almost home. Jiichan went and fetched a ride home. Just wait for awhile."

Hearing the word 'ride', Natsu grimaced. He can't take it anymore. He already rode too much vehicles today. He had far exceeded his limits, more than how much he could think of. One more and hell surely throw up.

 _Not good. I can't go any longer. I need to do something or I'll be forced to ride again. Shit, why isn't that perfume working?_

As if a light bulb lighted up in his head, Natsu's eyes went wide.

 _That's right, the perfume! I just need to smell it, right? Good thing I had Happy brought it._

"Happy, come here."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Where's the perfume?"

"Ah, perfect timing. I'm just about to have you try it. For some reasons, the perfume lost it's effects, even though it was supposed to last longer. That's why, I was wondering if this one would have an effect."

Happy took his little backpack and looked for the perfume. After rummaging his hand inside it, he finally pulled the potion out.

"Ah, there it is. Here."

Natsu received the perfume from Happy's little paws and brought it near his eyes. Inside the glass vial, the sparkling purple perfume emits a dim, purplish glow.

 _Huh? Did it look like this? Isn't it supposed to be greenish or bluish? Hmmm... Well, whatever. It doesn't matter what color it is, as long as the effect is there._

Without hesitation, Natsu started to uncap the vial. However, the cork would hardly budge no matter how hard he pull. And since the cork is so little, it always slips from his fingers. He repeated the process for a few times, resting for awhile and starting up again. But it always ends up the same. Annoyed, he bit the cork and tugged it forcefully.

As a result, the cork snapped out, spraying some of it's contents inside Natsu's mouth.

"Hack! Cough! Gah! Hack!"

Natsu corked back the vial to avoid spilling it while spatting out the small amount of perfume from his mouth. Even though it was tasteless, he felt gross for having something aside from food inside his mouth.

 _Oh shit. Am I going to be alright? It's not poisonous, is it?_

He inserted the vial into his breast pocket and held out his palm before his mouth. He exhaled softly and sniffed the gas he breathed out.

 _Mmmm... Sweet... Vanilla? No, it's sweeter than vanilla. What's this?_

Suddenly, his chest began to tighten. His chest feels hot. No, his whole body is hot. For a Fire Dragonslayer like him, even the hottest kind of flames can't burn him. Boiling water feels like just normal water. He might get blinded by the bright sun rays but he never feels hot from it.

That's why, Natsu got really confused to what's happening right now. The heat doesn't she to be from outside, but inside. And that confuses him more. He always eats fire. Breathes it out. Surrounds himself with it. But he never felt this kind of heat before.

His world, no, his vision began to spin. It seems that he's not get fully recovered from the hellish rides he has been today. His chest tightened more and the heat on his whole body made him sweat heavily. His vision began to blur and dance, until it completely blackened out and his consciousness slowly faded until it's gone.

 **~Third Person's Point Of View~**

The first one to notice it was Happy. After handing Natsu the vial, he silently watched him struggle to open it. That's when a familiar scent caught his attention. His mouth began to water from the smell of fresh fish being roasted and he frantically looked around to find it. Finding it's location, he flew towards the stall located just right in front of them and quickly bought one. While savouring it's delicious freshness, he flew back to Natsu and the others. That's when he saw Natsu fell down into the ground.

Alarmed and panicking, he flew back towards Natsu and landed on his chest.

"Natsu! Natsu! What's the matter? Hey! Are you alright? Natsu!"

Erza, Gray and Lucy hurriedly turned around when they heard Happy's panicking voice. Seeing Natsu on the ground, Erza quickly conducted Vital Signs Check, checking his breathing and feeling the pulse on Natsu's wrist. Sensing that it's all normal, she sighed in relief and patted Happy's head.

"It's alright. It seems that he just fainted. Maybe he got worn out today and fainted from exhaustion. So don't panic."

"R-really? That's great! Jeez, Natsu you idiot! Making me worry."

Happy wiped the tear from the corner of his eyes and angrily stomped on Natsu's chest. Since he's so small, there wasn't much force behind it.

Just in time, Master Makarov arrived driving another carriage that's slightly bigger and in better condition than the one they used earlier.

"Huh? What's with Natsu?

"Ah, he's just unconscious. He fainted. He must be exhausted."

"I see. Then, we should go home faster. So that he could get a nice rest. And so are the rest of you."

Erza picked Natsu up and carried him towards the carriage. After laying him down in the soft cushion seat, she sat down beside him and places his head on top of her legs. The rest also went in and took their respective seats.

"Did you check if you forget anything? If you wanna take a toilet break, hurry up and do it. There's still three stations before we reach Magnolia so do whatever you have to do."

"Then, I'll have a toilet break for awhile."

"Wait, Gray. I'll go with you and let's buy some food and drinks on the way back. Then, please excuse us for awhile, Master."

"Wait, bring me along, too!"

"Them come, Happy."

"Mmm. Just don't stay too long. The sun is going to set soon. Driving during the night is dangerous."

"Haaai."

With that, Gray and Lucy, with Happy hovering above them, went towards their respective location.

"How about you, Erza? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, Master. However, if you would please listen to my request, I'll be grateful."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I left some luggage in a certain hotel at the Onibas station. When we reach the said station, could you please give me some time so that I could take it and bring it back?"

"No problem. Just remind me cause I might forget, okay?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

"Haaaah.. You never change, do you? Good grief."

While waiting for the three to return, Natsu twisted slightly while lying on Erza's lap. Seeing his adorable sleeping face once more, Erza began to stroke his hair gently and carefully while admiring his facial features. While she's busy stroking his hair, Master Makarov startled her with his question.

"Why won't you going to confess already? Waiting for him to confess first would be just wasting time when the two of you could be together instead."

"W-w-w-wh-what are you saying, Master?! What would I c-co-confess!?"

"I've lived for a long time already. And I've seen all sorts of people. Even though you don't admit it, I can feel that you're always glancing at Natsu as if you're expecting something. And seeing you like this, I could finally confirm it. You love him, don't you? And I'm sure you're aware that he loves you back. So why don't you confess to him?"

Erza hurriedly turned her head around to keep herself from revealing her face flushed with embarrassment. Her secret, the secret that she's been hiding spanning for a few years, is easily found out by her master.

"W-well. I do l-love him. But I don't plan on c-confessing yet. There's still something that I have to do before doing it. B-but if he c-confesses first, well, I might consider it."

"Oh, well. If that's what you decide, do as you please. This old man shouldn't meddle with the affairs of these young brats. Just remember that whatever happens, you shouldn't make any decisions that would cause you regret in the end."

"Thank you, Master."

"Oh, and also. I want a girl granddaughter, alright?"

"M-master! Jeez!"

Master Makarov laughed heartily from Erza's reaction and kept on teasing her the whole time during their wait. He just shut his mouth up when Erza finally drew her sword and poured her killing intent onto him.

After some time, Gray, Happy and Lucy returned, with Gray on his boxers. It seemed that he had unconsciously undressed again. Because of that, Gray hurriedly went back to the toilet where he undressed to take his clothes and use it again before returning back to the carriage.

With that, Makarov drove the carriage back to Magnolia with the sunset behind them, along with their memories of today's events deeply engraved within their hearts and minds. The bonds of Strongest Team in Fairy Tail (named by Mirajane) had just began.

 **~Icniya's Point Of View~**

In the meantime, inside the Blue Pegasus's headquarters, Ichiya is deep in thought while staring at the vials filled with perfumes varying in color clamped between his fingers.

 _Hmmm. This might be dangerous. I have to be more on guard from now on, at least until I could find a way to keep others from activating these little darling's effects. Or else a big trouble might happen if someone misuses these._

 _Especially that perfume. Hopefully no one finds it. Haaaah... If only I've been more careful and disposed it properly, this won't happen._

While Ichiya is busy pondering his thoughts, he didn't notice a certain someone who is slowly approaching him.

"Oh, my. This is rare. For Ichiya-chan to look serious and problematic. Is something wrong, Ichiya-chan?"

Ichiya was startled when he heard someone suddenly speaking out of nowhere that he almost dropped the vials from his hands. After securing them, he exhales in relief and turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Good grief, Master Bob. Please don't startle me. I almost dropped my little babies."

"Oh, sorry, Ichiya-chan. I didn't mean to."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not blaming you or anything. It's my fault for not paying attention. Anyway, welcome back, Master. I thought you'll come home tomorrow. Did something bad happen at the meeting?

"Nothing bad happened. Some of Makarov's children just paid a visit and livened things up. Because of that, the meeting was dispatched early, even though we were supposed to go on until tonight."

"Is that so? I see. If you had allowed me, I would've accompanied you."

"There you go again. I told you you can't come along. Only masters were allowed. Anyway, back to the main topic, is something bothering you?"

Ichiya fell back into deep thought. He's debating whether he would consult his master or handle it alone. After pondering for awhile, he decided to ask Master Bob for some help.

 _Master Bob is a kind person. He will surely help me in the best way he could._

"Actually, Master Bob, my perfumes were acting strange recently. Or more accurately, there are abnormalities occurring with my **[Perfume Magic]**. A few days ago, I had a certain special individual with an amazing sense of smell to try my perfume. And surprisingly, it worked. I thought that it worked because of the said individual's sharp sense of smell. And I decided to leave it at that and pry no longer."

"However, an accident occurred here in the guild earlier, while you were at the meeting. A vial of **[Sleepiness Perfume]** slipped from my pocket and fell into the floor, resulting it to break into pieces and spreading the perfume all over the guild building. Since the magic only activates after some specific conditions that could be done only by myself, I didn't lose my composure and stayed calm and gentlemanly"

"Then suddenly, everyone inside the guild began to get sleepy until they all fell asleep. Even I got sleepy and was about to sleep. However, I pulled my consciousness back and released it's counterpart potion, the **[Awakening Perfume]** and wiped off the drowsiness within all of us."

"What I'm worried about, Master Bob, is if all of my perfumes would also act that way. Cause if that happens, then I would have to hide all of them, especially the dangerous ones, from everyone who might accidentally misuse it."

After Ichiya's revelation, Master Bob paused for awhile and pondered on what he should say.

"That is indeed quite worrying, particularly towards the other perfumes such as the **[Power Perfume]** and other dangerous ones. For now, I think you should be more wary of the safety of the perfume vials you always carry around. Avoid bringing along those dangerous types when not necessary. And properly hide the dangerous ones, where no one could accidentally stumble upon them."

"Also, try to find the cause or any hints to why this is happening. If possible, try to solve it entirely. And don't forget to keep anyone else from knowing about it. The information might accidentally find their way to the wrong hands and cause us more problems. And hide the production procedures of the perfumes. If the effects activate even without the use of your magic, then it might also mean that by making the potion alone, anyone could use it's effects."

"In the meanwhile, I'll try to find out more about it with the council's help or through my trusted connections. Just do as I said and we should be safe for awhile."

Ichiya bowed deeply to express his gratitude towards Master Bob.

"Yes! Thank you so much for your guidance! I deeply appreciate it!"

"Ufufu. Don't worry about it. It's my duty as a master to assist my children. And don't be so formal. You're embarrassing me."

"Ah, yes. Well then, if you'll excuse me. I would like to start executing the necessary tasks that you have gave me."

"Alright, then. Be careful, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you again, Master Bob!"

Ichiya jumped off his seat and started to walk towards the doors of the guild. He's heading home to do as his master had instructed.

 _Though the other perfumes are certainly dangerous, that one really bothers me the most. If only I wasn't careless and didn't lose it. Too late for regrets. Tsk tsk tsk._

The doors opened, and Ichiya stepped outside of the guild

 **~Erza's Point of View~**

"At last! We're back in Magnolia!"

Lucy and Happy cheerfully declared when they reached Magnolia. Due to the distance and because Master Makarov dislike driving fast, their travel home took more time than they expected. The sun is completely gone and the moon is proudly giving off it's light through the darkness of the night. As soon as the carriage stopped at the station, Lucy jumped out and stretched her limbs that became stiff due to the long hours of just sitting.

"Then, I'll return this carriage back to the shop. You brats should go home already."

"Understood! Thanks, Master!"

The party dispersed to their specific locations. Gray went home. While Lucy, followed by Happy, went to the guild to have dinner. Master Makarov drove the carriage to the shop.

Meanwhile, Erza was left behind with all her luggage and the unconscious Natsu clinging on her shoulders.

 _Hmm.. What should I do? I have Natsu. My luggage needs to be brought back home. Since there's a security here in the station, I could just ask them to look out for my luggage for awhile while I bring Natsu home. Umu. Let's do that._

Erza took three steps while dragging Natsu on her arms when she got struck with realization.

 _Where was Natsu's house again?_

Even after thinking deeply, she can't remember where he lives. Or more correctly, she doesn't know in the first place.

"Happy, where do you live again?"

No one responded. She looked around. Happy's nowhere to be seen.

 _Oh, that's right. He went with Lucy. Haaaah..._

Erza lifted her free hand and face palmed herself.

 _Aaaaaah... I don't care anymore. I'll just bring them all home._

With that, Erza chucked Natsu at the trolley she places her luggage at and pulled them all to her apartment, to Fairy Hills.

 **~Natsu's Point of View~**

 _Nat..._

 _Hey, N...tsu.._

 _..ake up, Na...u..._

Natsu heard a voice. A female voice, calling out on him. He knows that voice, the owner of that voice. He could never mistaken that for anyone else's. Then Natsu felt something on his shoulders. It felt smooth and nice, gently rocking him side to side. He felt someone's gaze on him. Curious on whose gaze it is, he slowly opened his eyes.

He saw a figure staring down at him. Although his vision is blurry at first, it slowly adjusted and began to clear up. After blinking twice, he could slowly recognize a face. A woman's face. He can never mistaken this face for anyone else's. This face belongs to one of the people he cares for more than anything in his world. Lovestruck, he stared at the woman's face.

As if a trigger had been pressed, his chest began to tighten again, this time, tighter than the one earlier. His breathing became ragged, and he started panting. His body temperature began to rise up again, until he felt his sweat forming up all around his body. He feels hot. Very hot. And his chest feels tight. He can't breathe properly. He was panting hard.

But more than that, he felt something crawl onto his whole body, sending shivers everywhere. Excitement. Eagerness. Desire. Uncontrollable desire to touch the woman before him. To fall into her deep embrace. To hug her. To feel her lips. To touch her. To claim her. To have her.

It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense. Everything is in slow motion. His head is spinning. He feels hot. His chest feels tight. He can't hear anything properly. All he knows right now is he wants to have the woman before him. He can't control himself. He wants her. And he wants her now.

 _Erza, I like you._

He swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the bed beside him. After that, he smoothly lifted his body and mounted her. Her red, beautiful hair is scattered on top of the bed, making it look like a flower in full bloom, with her beautiful face in the middle. She saw her mouth open and close. She must be saying something. But he can't hear anything. All he sees right now is her beautiful face. Her beautiful eyes. And her pretty, pinkish lips. Oh, how much he wants to taste those lips. To touch it with his. To crush it against his. To feel it on his. Without further ado, he proceeded to do his objective.

 _Seriously, you're really pretty. I just can't keep my eyes off you._

Slowly, he inched his face forward, closing the distance between his and her lips while admiring her eyes. However, he felt something on his mouth that blocks him from getting nearer to her. He grabbed it and took a look at it. It was a hand. Her smooth, soft hand. He gently pulled it towards his hand before lovingly kissed every inch of it. His lips traveled all around it, from her palm down to her wrist. He also kissed every single fingers of hers. Oh, how he love those fingers. He played with it, one by one, smoothly caressing it with his lips and kissing it again and again while nibbling and sucking it's tips, leisurely taking his time with each individual. When he finally filled it with his loving touch, he pinned it with his hand above her head.

After he was done with it, he turned back to her and lovingly stared to her beautiful face. Slowly, he closed the gap between his and her faces again. He was about to claim those lovely lips of hers when he saw another obstacle. Her other hand is covering her lips, keeping him from claiming it. He thought of pulling it back and treat it with the same, loving care he did with it's other pair. But he had another idea.

 _He he he. You will never be able to stop me with that._

He closed the gap between their lips and forcefully planted his lips on top of her hand. Again and again, he repeatedly placed his vicious kisses on those lovely hand of hers. He could hear her muffled moans escaping from her mouth, making him more eager. He also kissed, nibbled, and sucked those fingers of hers while softly tugging it with his teeth.

 _Haah.. Haah.. Not good. I wanna kiss her already. I wanna taste those lips. Erza._

He was about to remove her hand and claim her lips when he saw that it's gone. Wondering where it went, he felt something smooth caress his cheeks. It was her hand. She ran her fingers on his nose, eyes, ears and cheeks, sending jolts of electricity all over his body. She played with his hair, softly tugging it and messing it up. Natsu liked that feeling. He loves it. He loves feeling her loving touch on him. He wants her to touch him more.

She trailed her hand down to his lips and played with it. She gently traced his lips, tugging it and pinching it softly. He would kiss it and nibble her fingers from time to time while looking at her beautiful face glistening with sweat.

Natsu checked his senses. after confirming that they're all present, he was struck with realization.

 _There's no doubt. This is real. This is not a dream, nor an illusion. This is really real._

After inhaling deeply, Natsu forced himself to regain his senses. After confirming that he could think properly, he fell into deep thought.

 _Though my memories are a bit hazy, I've already come this far. This is the perfect time for me to say it. It might violate my goal to defeat her before saying this, but this is the perfect chance for me to say it. Whether I'll succeed or fail, this is the only chance I can find out. Because I'm sure things might get awkward if I don't say it now._

After swallowing a mouthful of air, he gently caressed her cheeks while calling out her name.

"Erza. Are you there?"

She didn't respond right away. He saw her eyes widen in surprise before he fell into deep thought.

 _I knew it. She's also under this thing, whatever this may be._

He gently caressed her cheeks once more before asking her once more.

"Erza, can you hear me?"

She saw her pause for awhile before smiling at him and nodding her head.

"Listen up, I'm going to say something crazy, so I want you to listen to me properly."

Her eyes widened once more and the corners of her lips twisted before she gave her reply.

"I'm listening. Go on."

 _Here I go. Wish me luck, father._

"Erza, I like you. I really like you. I want you to be mine."

 **~Erza's Point Of View~**

After arranging back her luggage to where it belongs, Erza pulled Natsu inside her bedroom and tossed him on top of her bed.

"Haaaah. Just how could someone whose brain is empty be so heavy?

She unequipped her armor, changed into a simple white blouse and the same, blue skirt. After stretching her limbs and muscles until she felt something popped, she exhaled in relief.

 _My muscles are getting stiff. I have to workout as soon as I can before it worsens._

"Now then, time to wake this sleepyhead and have him go home on his own. Seriously, causing me trouble all they way until my house."

She sat down on the corner of her bed and stared at him. His spike, pink hair slightly covers his forehead. His sleeping face looks really gentle and vulnerable, very different from the face he makes when he's angry and when he's fighting. The contrast makes him look really cute and adorable.

She gently brushed the hair on his forehead upwards and stared at him more. Slowly, her gaze moved downwards, down to his chin, passing through his exposed chest, and stopping on his abs. After staring at it, Erza gulped a mouthful of air.

He had seen them more than a hundred of times already, since Natsu always uses that sleeveless vest of his and leaves it open. But seeing them like this, and up close, somehow tingles something inside her.

 _They look really hard and strong. I wonder what it feels like to touch them._

She slowly extended her hand towards it, towards those abs of his when she regained her senses and pulled back her arm.

 _Ack! What in the world am I doing? I'm becoming a pervert! Not good, better have him leave the house now or else I'll do something regretful._

She grabbed both of his shoulders and gently rocked him awake.

"Natsu, we're back on Magnolia already. Wake up. And go back to your home already."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes halfway, just staring right at her without saying anything.

"What, you're still half asleep? Seriously, even though you did nothing but sleep the whole ride back home. Hurry up and go home so that you could sleep better. And so that I could also sleep, too."

However, Natsu didn't respond. Instead, he suddenly started to sweat. His breathing became ragged and he started panting. Seeing this, Erza became alarmed.

"Erza, I li..."

She saw hip lips move and she heard him call her name but it was too weak for her to understand.

"Eh? What are you trying to say? Hey Natsu, what's happening? Are you alright? Are you hurt somew-"

Before she could even finish her question, she saw her vision spin. In an instant, when she was just looking at Natsu, she saw the ceiling of her room. Then, it changed back to Natsu again. But this time, he's not lying in the bed. He's mounted on top of her, staring right into her eyes while panting hard, his sweat glistening on his forehead.

She felt shivers crawl onto her spine from those eyes of his. She felt uneasy. The straightforward and honest Natsu won't make this kind of eyes, full of hunger and desire. She felt like she's being targeted by a hungry beast, ready to pounce anytime and rip her to shreds.

 _Eh? What's happening? Is he dreaming or something? No, he's awake. But not quite. Sleepwalking? Or it's his battle instinct acting as a defense or something?_

She felt Natsu's face getting closer to hers, with his hot breath touching her cheeks. That's where she had caught a whiff from the breath he's exhaling.

 _What's this smell? Sweet. No, fragrant. And somehow, it has traces of magical power. Hmmm.. Is it mental-related magic? Not good! This might be bad! I have to stop inhaling this!_

She quickly covered his mouth and forcefully pushed him back. But because she's still exhausted from pulling the luggage and plus she can't use her body weight due to her lying position, there's not much force behind it. Especially since Natsu is very strong himself. Natsu grabbed her hand and stare at it for awhile. Then, she saw his eyes soften, as if he's looking at something beautiful and admired it.

However, while looking at his eyes, she found something out. No, she felt something wrong, something unusual. After intensely observing his body conditions, his eyes and his ragged breathing, she arrived at a possible conclusion.

 _That smell, whatever it is, must've caused Natsu to become like this. I have to fix him up right away, since I don't know what kind of effects it results into. This might be harmful when left for long._

Suddenly, she felt something strange happening on her face. No, it's happening all over her body. Her temperature steadily rose until she started sweating. Her head's feeling hazy. She's getting dizzy. But most of all, she started feeling horny.

 _Haaaah... Haaaah... What's this? What's happening to me? My head's fuzzy. My body's hot. And th-this p-perverted feeling of excitement. Is this that smell? Are these the effects of it? W-wait, does that mean that Natsu is feeling this to?! D-d-don't tell me, Natsu will-_

While she's panicking after she realized what could happen to her, she suddenly felt something soft and warm touch her hands. When she saw what is it, much to her bewilderment, was Natsu's lips gently touching her hand again and again. A bolt of electricity seemed to hit her body, making her ticklish all over. She wants to resist, to pull her hands back or to push him away but she can't. She's getting more and more panicked. It seems that she's also getting a affected by the scent earlier. Everything's getting blurry and hazy. She can't think properly anymore. She can't resist the temptation. She's losing herself.

The jolts of electricity keeps jumping all over whenever Natsu gently lays his lips on her hand. Slowly, he trained down his kisses to the tips of her fingers.

"Ahh!"

A moan of pleasure unconsciously escaped from her lips when he bit and sucked on her fingers. Startled, she covered her mouth with her other hand to keep herself from releasing another embarrassing sound.

She kept her gaze to Natsu while he lovingly attends her hand. The jolts of electricity is now gone, replaced with something else, something good and pleasant. Something she can't resist wanting to feel more. She wants more. More of this ecstatic feeling.

 _Ahhh.. Natsu. More. Make me fell good. Make me yours, Natsu._

When he was finally done, he pinned her hand above her head and stares back at him. Slowly, he closed the gap between their faces once more. And then he paused for awhile, grinning evilly, before forcefully crushing his lips on her hand that's covering her lips. Again and again, he planted his lips on top of it, which his getting gentler an gentler by every kiss. For some reason, her whole hand, no, her whole body, had become really sensitive. Even his kisses alone causes jolts of pleasure to spread all over her body.

She could feel his hot breath. She could see his eyes looking at her full of passion and desire. He could feel the warmth of his body pressing against hers.

"Mmmm!"

He started nibbling and tugging the fingers on her hand. The pleasurable feeling keeps jolting like crazy all over her body. She felt weak. Her body won't listen to her. Her hand is losing it's strength. Until it gave up, letting Natsu have his way.

 _If it had come to this, I should also do something._

She removed her hand that's covering her lips and started to caress Natsu's face lovingly. She ran her fingers around his handsome features, his eyes, his nose, his ears, and the one she likes the most, his hair. She lovingly caressed his messy, pink hair down for some time.

Then, she ran down her hands to his lips, caressing it, gently tugging it, feeing it's softness. Natsu would kiss her fingers from time to time, nibbling it, sucking it while looking at her passionately. She bit her lip from the sensation on her fingers caused by his actions.

 _It's so soft. And warm. I wonder what it feels like? Aaaahhh... I wanna taste it. I want it against mine. Finally, we've come this far. Finally. Natsu. Hurry up._

While her head's filled with nothing but ecstasy, she felt Natsu's hand on her cheeks, gently caressing it while calling out her name.

"Erza. Are you there?"

With those mere words alone, Erza regained herself. It seems that she had lost herself for awhile due to the effects of that sweet smell. When she realized what's happening, her eyes widened in surprise.

 _Eh? T-this is-?! Ahhh... That smell. Those kisses. I thought it's all some kind of a strange dream. But it seems that it's not. Everything's really happening._

She felt Natsu's hand caress his cheeks once more before questioning her.

"Erza. Can you hear me?"

She just stared at him for a moment, analysing those words, before smiling at him and nodding her head.

"Listen up, I'm going to say something crazy, so I want you to listen to me properly."

 _Eh? Ehhh?! Seriously?! Is this really happening?! Not good, not good! I shouldn't lose my composure. Calm down, Erza. It's here. It's finally here! Don't miss a single word and seal this moment deeply in your memory._

"I'm listening. Go on."

 _Here it comes. Come on, say it, Natsu. Hurry up._

After a long pause, Natsu opened his mouth and spoke up.

"Erza, I like you. I really like you. I want you to be mine."

She felt the world stopped after hearing those words. Intense feeling of happiness flooded her heart. Natsu, that idiot, troublesome, and annoying childhood friend of hers had finally confessed to her after years of waiting. She waited. For a long, long time, she waited. For him to admit it. And now, he finally did. She could finally admit it, too. That love she's been hiding all this time. Love for him. Love for Natsu.

She still remembers when she started to fell in love with Natsu. Those precious memories from those days won't disappear from her heart until the day she dies.

 **~Flashback~**

It happened just a few days after she had joined Fairy Tail. After getting the freedom she had longed for, with the lives of her comrades on her back, she enclosed herself with an armor. She believed that as long as she's using armor, she is safe. She did her best to keep herself from thinking of her past, to move forward, to start anew. But she can't. He comrades that she abandoned in exchange for freedom keeps haunting in her mind. The guilt is drowning her in despair. She can't sleep properly at night. She always isolates herself from others, scared to get attached to someone and lose them eventually, just like her past comrades. She's always crying, all on her own, with no one to rely to.

On a particular day, she went deep into the forest, in her favorite place, and isolated herself once more. After confirming that she's all alone, she was about to cry again to relieve her problems. She sat down and leaned on a tree and was about to cry when she had heard someone talking from above the tree.

"Are you going to cry again?"

Startled, she looked above. There, she saw a kid, about the same age as her, with pink hair and a scarf lying down on a tree branch.

"Who are you?"

The strange kid hopped down to the ground and turned to her. Then, he smiled widely and introduced himself.

"I'm Natsu. I'm also from Fairy Tail, like you."

"Eh? How did you know I'm from Fairy Tail?"

"I heard about you from the others, of course. Especially about your exploits of beating up that idiot Gray. Not bad."

The young Erza got embarrassed when she was praised and turns her head around.

"I don't beat him up. I'm just defending myself."

"But that's the same, right? You still beat him up."

"Ah, you're annoying. Why are you even here? Are you following me around? Do you wanna fight, too?"

"Oh? That's not bad. I wanna try fighting you too, cause I wanna see your strength for myself. Fight me with all of your strength. I don't hold back even against women. And the loser has to do one thing the winner asks for."

"Heh. I don't plan to hold back. I'll make sure you'll get beaten up so badly so you won't disturb me again."

The two of them fought hard in the middle of the forest. Natsu, who is being expected to be one of the strongest in the Fairy Tail when he grows up, is indeed strong. However, Erza is stronger than him. With her real life experiences of life and death battles, she completely defeated Natsu while sustaining only minor injuries, mostly scalds from Natsu's flames.

Both of them laid down on the ground, exhausted and with their bodies in pain from their battle. Erza unequipped her armor so that she could recover properly while Natsu removed his vest and felt the cool of the ground on his back.

"Haaaah... Haaaah... You're strong indeed. Seems like I've got another rival from being Fairy Tail's strongest."

"Fairy Tail's strongest? I'm not interested. I don't have to be strong. As long as I could protect my comrades, I'm contented in being the weakest."

"Comrades? Protect? Who? I'm sure you're not talking about us in the Fairy Tail."

Erza turned her body around from him and angrily refused him.

"You don't have to know. You can't do anything about it."

"Eh? Why not? I can listen, you know. That's better than pathetically crying here all on you own."

Hearing his nonchalant reply, Erza lost her cool before rising up and angrily lashed out on him.

"You don't know anything! You don't know how hard my life has been! So don't you call me pathetic! You don't know anything!"

After lashing out on him, she wasn't able to hold in anymore the tears she's been holding back. Like a broken dam, her tears started to freely flow out from her eyes. She fell on her knees, sobbing hard and letting out all the bitterness she's holding inside her.

While she's crying her heart out, Natsu grabbed her onto his chest and hugged her tightly. Startled, she stopped crying for awhile and just stayed there, like a stone statue.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I didn't mean to call you pathetic. I am an idiot, you know. I have poor choice in words. I just wanted you to tell me your problem so that I could help you. Sorry if I offended you. In exchange, I'll help you on anything you want so tell me what I could do for you. Okay?"

She felt her body quiver. After all what happened to her, her emotional stress is on it's limits. And to relieve it, she always cry her heart out on her own. But just from hearing Natsu's kind words, she felt her heart tremble. Those gentle words of his soothed her wounded heart, and the arms that were wrapping her gives her a sense of security she can't feel on her armor. She felt safe. That feeling which she desired for so long could be found within his arms. She can't help herself from crying out even more.

After quite some time, she finally settled down and stayed on his arms motionlessly. Feeling embarrassed, she tried to squirm out but Natsu kept his tight hug around her.

"Let me go."

She tried to squirm out once more but Natsu tightened his hug around her.

"Do you really want me to? You might want to cry more, you know."

Erza just shut her mouth and didn't respond at him. They just stayed like that for awhile, with her in his embrace.

After she time, she spoke up.

"Why do you insist on knowing about me? You jut knew me recently. You don't know me at all. I might be a bad person, you know."

"That's because I'm you're comrade, after all. Everyone in Fairy Tail is you're comrade. And as a comrade, we all want to help each other whenever we can. Also, an armor couldn't provide the warmth a scarf or a real hug could."

She felt her heart quiver once more. She felt that if she told him, she could indeed give him safety and protect her from her past. However, he has nothing to do with her. She's the one who wanted freedom. This is the weight she have to carry on her heart, in exchange for her freedom. Her curse. She doesn't want to involve others on her problems. So she tried to change the subject and escape on any moment she could.

"How did you find out about the armor, anyway?"

He gently smiled at her and rubbed his cheeks on the scarf around his neck, as if he's gesturing towards it.

"This scarf is the last memento of my father before he left me. When he left me, I felt so sad, so weak. I was so scared by then. But whenever I wrap my scarf around me, I could smell his scent on it. It's like he's still embracing me. That way, I could feel that he's still somewhere close to me. I feel safe as long as it's around me, wrapping me in it's gentle warmth. When I saw you, I felt that you're seeking safety and protection inside your armor. That's why I know."

 _So he also experienced something horrible, just like me._

"I see."

"Then, now that I've told you about me, will you tell me about you?"

She paused for awhile, pondering whether she would tell him or not. After debating inside her head, she decided to warn him beforehand.

"I don't want to get you involved."

"But I'm already involved. We're comrades, after all."

Erza finally gave up. He can feel sincerity in his voice, so she felt that she could trust him with her problems. After exhaling softly, she shifted her body and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Lie down."

"Eh?"

Without giving him any time to say anything more, she pushed her body against him and they both fell into the ground, with her on top of him and still wrapped with his warm embrace.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Shut up. This is going to be long so let me lie down. I'm tired."

"Should I let you go?"

"But you told me you won't let go until I won't tell you about me. Idiot."

She gently blushed as she said those words. However, because it was so low that it was barely a mumble, Natsu didn't catch it.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"N-nothing! Shut up!"

She banged her head on his chin, making him grimace in pain. But he still didn't let go.

"Don't say anything. I'm going to start already. So listen up."

Erza told him everything about her past. She told him how she became a slave when she was just a kid, how Jellal saved him, how they fought back for their freedom, about how a member of Fairy Tail, the old man Rob, sacrificed himself to protect her life, and how it caused her to awaken her magic power. She also told him how Jellal had changed by the time she had reached him and how he had killed the people who had been torturing him. And finally, she told him how Jellal kicked her away, all on her own, while threatening to kill everyone if she comes back, which lead to her coming to Fairy Tail as a promise with the old man who saved her.

By the time she had finished, she had started crying again. Big tears streamed down from her face while wails of sorrows escapes from her mouth. Natsu just stayed still, wrapping her with his warm embrace until she settled down once more. When she did, he let her go and wiped her tears with his scarf.

After wiping off her tears, Natsu spoke up while staring at the canopy of leaves blocking the sunlight.

"If I am in your position, I would've done the same thing. Cause if I try to save them, some of them may indeed get killed by that Jellal. But more than that, I would've held back if I would fight my comrade whom I have shared hardships and sorrows with."

He started to gently caress her hair before he continued.

"However, because you didn't fight, they were spared. They weren't killed. Because you ran away, they're still alive. The sacrifice you made by running away kept them alive."

"And because you ran away, you're alive. That means that you could make yourself stronger from this point on, strong enough so that you could finally defeat Jellal and save your comrades. That's why, don't waste you're life all alone, since you've finally gained the freedom you have dreamed for. It may be hard, living a life while carrying the burden of the lives of others on you back. But it's also an insult to those who were left behind if you don't enjoy the freedom all of you wished for. You had finally gained it so you should enjoy it instead of wasting it."

"Oh, and if you're not making friends because you're worried that you might lose them again, don't worry about us all here in Fairy Tail. All of us here treasures each and everyone of our comrades more than how we treasure our own lives. We won't abandon you, nor will we hate you. We will always be connected, whenever and whenever we may be. Our hearts will always be one, and it will forever be until our last breaths."

Erza wiped the tears that accumulated at the corners of his eyes

After doing so, she snorted, much to Natsu's bewilderment.

"Eh? Why? Did I say something funny?"

"You're talking really cool at the last part, and here I though that you were amazing or something when I realized that you jut quoted the third rule of the Fairy Tail's Send-off Rules."

"Huh? Am I found out already?"

She gently laughed from his reply before rising up from his chest.

"So you really were, huh. But still, you were right. I just have to became stronger from now on. Stronger than Jellal, at least. So that I could defeat him and free my comrades from that tower. Thank you, Natsu. Thank you for making me realize that."

He also rose up and wiped off the dust on his clothes.

"Heh. No problem. In exchange, promise me one thing."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"When you feel like crying again, look for me and we could do pranks against Gray instead. What about that?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I won't cry anymore. I'll be busy enjoying my life and getting stronger."

"Ah! That's unfair! I will be the number 1! I'll be the strongest in Fairy Tail! I'll be stronger than you and defeat Jellal all by myself. Mark my words! I'll defeat him and I'll have you bow down to my greatness!'

"Don't be stupid. You lost to me. I'm obviously stronger. Also, you can't win against Jellal. It might be only for a moment but I felt that his magic is really strong. It reeks of danger and destruction."

"Who are you calling weak?! I'm a Fire Dragonslayer! My flames will burn you all! I demand for a rematch! I'll show you that I'm really strong!"

"Oh, want me to beat you up again? Why not? Come at me anytime you like."

"RUOOOOH!!!"

 **~Flashback Ends~**

After that, she and Natsu began fighting each other again, which also ends in Natsu's loss. And from then on, she had started to like Natsu. She always wanted to be wrapped on his arms again. To be safe within his arms again. To feel his heart beating from his chest. To feel the hardness of his muscles with her skin.

However, she never told him about it. After knowing more about Natsu and his childishness, she became uneasy that she might be rejected or her confession might be take for a joke. So she kept it well hidden without the knowledge of anyone about it.

Years later, she had observed that Natsu has been kinda awkward towards her. He always tries to avoid her, acts shy around her, and blushes whenever she makes eye contact towards him. When she realized what it means, that Natsu also likes him back, she felt really really, happy. She even thought of confessing on her own.

But she held herself back. All because of what she realized from Mirajane's words to her. Apparently, Natsu had been training hard in order to surpass her, to defeat her. At first she felt quite annoyed. But then, she remembered the words he had said that night. His declaration that he would defeat Jellal by himself. Even without asking him, she realized that he's not after being the stromgest just for himself but also for others. For her. And all of their comrades. So that he could protect them.

She thought of explaining to Natsu that she should be the one who would do that. That she would be the one who would fight Jellal and unshackle herself from her past. But knowing Natsu, he wouldn't listen. He is someone who would finish what he had started, who would fulfill any promises he had made. And thus, she's aware that she wouldn't be able to convince him to forget about his promise when they were still children.

So she decided that she would either finish up her business against Jellal and her past before she would confess to Natsu. Or if Natsu somehow gathers up his courage and confesses to her, she would accept him right away. That's the conditions that she had set on herself regarding her feelings towards Natsu.

And after waiting for years for one of the conditions to be fulfilled, it has finally come. She can't help her tears from streaming down her eyes. But this time, they are tears of happiness, not sadness.

Seeing this, Natsu got alarmed and panicked due to Erza's sudden waterworks.

"Eh? Is something wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Against the panicking Natsu who is clumsily wiping down her tears, she just gently caressed her hand on his cheeks. Feeling this, Natsu stopped and stared at her.

"Took you long enough."

"Eh? W-what do you mean?"

"I love you too, Natsu."

His eyes widened in surprise and happiness before instantly dropping down into sadness and disappointment.

"A-are you really fine with me? I mean, I'm not an impressive person. I have a lot of flaws. Are you really alright with me?"

Against Natsu whose face is twisted into disappointment directed towards himself, Erza just grinned and complained about his hesitant attitude.

"Ah, jeez. You're being annoying again. Hurry up and just kiss me already. I've waited for too long for this, you know."

Saying that, she forcefully jerked her other hand that he's pinning down with his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, before locking the gaze against Natsu. At first, Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, before slowly settling down. He smiled at her and locked his gaze with hers.

"Erza, I'll do it."

"Yeah. Be gentle on my first kiss."

"Don't worry, I intended to do that. I love you, Erza."

"Me too. I love you too, Natsu."

With their gaze still locked against each other, Natsu slowly brought down his face close to Erza's and gently planted his lips on hers. Erza responded back by caressing his hair and deeply kissing him back. Natsu began to move his lips against hers and she also did against him. For a few moments, they passionately shared their first kiss together, full of love and happiness. When they finally ram out of air, they both pulled back and inhaled deeply, replenishing their oxygen.

"That was amazing, Natsu. I want more."

"You don't have to tell me."

Without further ado, Natsu once again passionately met his lips against hers. They both aggressively crushed their lips together, full of hunger and desire. After awhile, Natsu felt Erza's mouth open up and her tongue pushing itself through the gap of his lips. He welcomed it with his own tongue and they both rolled their tongues against each other's, leaving their drools pouring out from their mouths.

Due to the sensation, Erza can't help herself from tugging his hair and pulling him closer to her. Feeling this, Natsu got distracted for awhile and stopped his tongue from moving. Erza seized the chance and slid her tongue inside his mouth. She explored every single corner she could reach before she felt Natsu forcing her out and sliding his own tongue before doing the same thing she did. Erza tried to moan from the ecstasy caused by his tongue but it was muffled. After a few seconds, they both pulled back and replenished their breaths once more. After awhile, Natsu dive into her once more.

"Aaahh!"

Erza can't help but moan when Natsu started to lick her ear, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. He nibbled, sucked and tugged her ears lovingly, making her feel crazy from the sensation. After some time, his lips crawled lower and he started to kiss and suck her neck, making her moan even more with every bite he takes. Erza would tug his hair every time he takes a nibble, making him more excited and more passionate.

After filling up her left side of the neck with love bites down to her shoulders, he went and did the same on the other side of it. When he was finally done, he went back to her lips and kissed it lovingly once more.

"Erza, I'm going to remove your blouse. Lift your hands."

Although she could just use her magic and make her clothes disappear, Erza obeyed and he tugged her blouse upwards, revealing her smooth, creamy white skin and her ample, well nurtured breasts. Natsu expected a six-pack abs to be present but surprisingly, there is none, since Erza's physical strength could be compared to his, even quite stronger in actuality. Another thing that surprised him is there is no scars or any kind of foreign marks despite her getting wounded frequently during a battle.

"D-don't stare too intensely. It's embarrassing."

Raising his head, he saw Erza blushing hard while looking at him with her embarrassed expression.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed with. You're very pretty, you know. I'm falling in love all over again."

Natsu started to kiss her chest, just right under her cleavage and filled it up with red, round marks. After that, he gently touched her bra and took a glance at Erza, as if he's asking permission. After he saw her nod, he swiftly lifted up her black laced bras and bared herself before him.

Before him, her supple, creamy white breast jiggled softly after her removed the bra. He couldn't help admiring those two, big mounds that he always dreamt of. Her pinkish, pretty nipples are erect, probably caused by his doings earlier. Gently, he tugged one of it, resulting in a moan from Erza.

He tried touching one of it. He was amazed by it's softness and smoothness. Passionately, he began sucking and nibbling the nipples of her left breast while massaging the other with his hand. He gleefully took his time before proceeding to the other and doing the same.

Meanwhile, Erza can't stop her moans whenever Natsu would nibble her nipples. The jolts of electricity keeps sending her pleasure from all over her body. She could feel something building up inside her, a sense of pleasure she never felt before. Every time he forcefully sucks her nipples, she would tug Natsu's hair while moaning.

"Haaaah.. Haaaah... No more. Take me already, Natsu. Make me climax. Hurry up."

"As you wish."

Natsu lowered himself and positioned himself between her thighs. Without removing her black laced panties, which matched the color of her bra, he started licking Erza's nether region. Loud moans of pleasure erupted from Erza's mouth while her back arched from the sensation.

"Amazing! Ahh! Natsu, more! Ahh! Natsu!!"

Natsu kept licking her pussy through her panties while Erza keeps moaning hard from the pleasure. Seeing that she's about to climax, he swiftly draped her legs on his shoulders and tugged the drenched underwear, causing white sticky liquids to drip down from her precious place. After he had finally removed it, he passionately admired it and slowly brought his face close to it. Gently, he licked it again and again, while Erza's keeps moaning and tugging his hair.

"Ahhh!!! Yes!! Right there!! More!!"

With his fingers, he gently spread it out, exposing it's pinkish skin inside and starts licking it. He elevated his mouth a little and started to suck her clitoris. When he did it, Erza's back lurched upwards, moaning louder than before.

 _It's about time I let her climax._

Gently, he slid a finger inside her and started to thrust it slowly and tugging it out, while licking and pinching her clitoris at the same time. He did this repeatedly, with each thrust getting a little faster and faster with every thrust. He could feel her body twitch with every thrust and her grip on his hair get tighter. But he doesn't mind. All he wants to do right now is to pleasure the woman before her.

Slowly, he slid in another finger in and explored her insides. Sticky, clear juices is spilling out from her pussy, causing his fingers to produce a sloshing sound. Erza's moans are getting faster and louder, and her twitch is getting more and more violent.

 _Just a little more. Let's do it in one shot._

He slid another finger in and sucked her clitorismore vigorously. He sped up the rhythm of his fingers until the sloshing sound seems to blend into one single sound. And then, he gently nibbled and tugged her clitoris with his teeth, sending Erza's body to twitch up while screaming his name.

"It's coming! It's coming! Ahhh!! Ahhh!! Ahhhh!! Natsu, I'm coming! AHHH!! NATSUU!!"

Like a puppet whose strings has been cut, Erza slumped down on the bed, twitching slightly after climaxing. Her face is full of ecstasy and pleasure while panting hard, her face full of sweat.

Natsu rose up and caressed her face, wiping out the sweat on her face. He gently kissed her lips while she's stroking his hair lovingly.

"Haaaah... Haaaah... That was amazing... You're amazing, Natsu... You're really amazing..."

They kissed each other passionately once more, fighting for dominance with their tongues and explored the insides of each other's mouths.

After kissing each other a little more, Natsu pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, their gazes locked with each other's. After pausing for awhile, Natsu spoke up and asked for permission.

"Can I... Do it now?"

Erza gently grabbed his face and pulled him for another deep kiss before pulling back and smiled at him.

"Take me. Make me yours. I love you, Natsu."

Natsu kissed her once more, rose up and started to remove his clothes. He removed everything and tossed in on the floor, along with Erza's clothes. After that, he positioned himself between her legs and rubbed the tip of his manhood against Erza's pussy, causing Erza to become more wet. Slowly, he pushed the tip inside before pausing and kiss Erza again.

"Here I go, Erza."

"Yeah. Claim me, Natsu. Make me yours."

Slowly, he pushed his manhood deeper inside her incredibly tight pussy while Erza dug her nails on his back. He could feel his skin being torn and he could smell blood oozing out from it but he didn't mind. With one last push, he felt something pop inside her before thrusting his everything inside her.

Erza bit the edge of her lips from the pain and tears accumulated at the corners of her eyes. Seeing this, Natsu lovingly comforted her by kissing her gently while caressing her head. For a moment, he kept kissing her without moving his hips even for a bit, letting herself adjust on him and for the pain to subside. After awhile, he felt Erza's hand stroking his head before she pulled back from the kiss while smiling at him.

"I'm already fine. You can move now."

Natsu started to thrust himself inside her, slowly and gently while he kisses her lips. At first, all she felt were sharp pains, and she had to dig her nails onto Natsu's back while her moans were muffled by Natsu's lips. But eventually, the pain subsided and it turned into pleasure. Her moans matched the rhythm of his thrust, with each thrust sending jolts of pleasure to her whole body.

"Ahh! Ahh! Natsu! Natsu! I love you! Natsu! I love you!"

Natsu quickened his movement while he began to play with one of her breasts, pulling and pinching her nipple and sending more pleasure throughout her body. He also started to suck her neck, forming more love bites and adding the pleasure.

"Erza. Haah... I'm close. I'm gonna cum soon. Haah... Erza."

Hearing those words, she pulled him for a kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"Me too, Natsu! I'm almost there! Ahhhh... Together! Let's climax together! Natsu! Faster! I'm almost cumming! Natsu!"

Natsu started to roughly thrust himself onto her, producing sloshing sound and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. While Erza can't lower her moans anymore and she started moaning louder as she tightened her embrace on Natsu. She felt something really good accumulating inside her, slowly getting bigger and feeling better. Finally, with a few more thrust from Natsu, she felt it erupt inside her, feeling her up with ecstasy and pleasure. At the same time, Natsu had also climaxed and she felt something warm fill up her insides, sending more pleasure throughout her.

With that, Natsu exhaustedly collapsed on top of her, both of them panting hard and their sweat dripping out of their bodies. However, their faces were twisted with pleasure and satisfaction, happiness seen all over them.

After resting a little, Natsu pulled out his manhood and he saw his white, sticky seeds spill outside of Erza, along with some blood. He gently lifted himself and laid down on the bed, exhausted. Erza rolled towards him and laid her head on his shoulders while looking at him expectantly. Understanding what she wanted, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply once more. With his feet, he pulled up the blanket at the edge of the bed and covered their bodies with it.

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Erza."

The both of them dozed off to sleep, their arms intertwined between each other and their faces full of happiness they gained by being with each other's company.

And thus, the hectic day they had gone through had finally ended.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
